Recipe for Change
by Elunas
Summary: Life, like it or not, Is always changing. See how one event, after the defeat of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, changes the Wizarding World more than they ever expected.
1. Prologue: First Changes

Disclaimer: This is J.K.'s Sandbox, I just brought my toys and yummy, yummy glue paste.

AN: Welcome, welcome, one and all. This is my second story, I've been mulling over different stories to write, and thanks to the poll I finally hunkered down on this one. Now, I warn everyone now who reads this. There will be cliche's in here, some OC's, some very... very either wrong or different things when it comes to say politics, or business and the like. I hope it's still enjoyable, however. Anyway, on with the show.

* * *

Prologue

**_Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street. On the corner he stopped and took out the silver Put- Outer. He clicked it once, and twelve balls of light sped back to their street lamps so that Privet Drive glowed suddenly orange and he could make out a tabby cat slinking around the corner at the other end of the street. He could just see the bundle of blankets on the step of number four._**

**_"Good luck, Harry," he murmured. He turned on his heel and with a swish of his cloak, he was gone. (Borrowed from Harry Potter and the Sorcerers Stone by J.K. Rowling)_**

The night was silent after that small, completely unnoticed event. The night lingering on with soft wind and crickets lightly making a fuss in the ending of the summer months. As the first lights of dawn crept up on the neighborhood, the silence was broken at first by the chirping birds, and then by the quick, rhythmic sound of heels upon the paved street. The woman walking was not in a hurry, but she was not keen on being late wherever it was she was going, thus the measured pace.

Anyone seeing her would immediately see a woman not to be trifled with. In a smart, tailored business suit the red haired woman walked with purpose down the street of Privet Drive. Hair done up in a bun with glasses perched on her nose and a bag slung around her shoulder. She was fiddling on some sort of hand held device, eyeing her path every now and then and then returning her eyes to the device once more. She was walking past one of the many similar, boring houses when she heard something that just did not belong outside this early in the morning: the startled cry of a child.

She froze and blinked, pushing her glasses up further on her nose before scanning the area for the source of the sound. It took another cry before she zeroed in on the source. There, on the doorstep of one Number 4, was a small bundle that contained a child. She made her way slowly to the doorstep and saw the little boy curled up in a very heavily bundled blanket. She put her device away and kneeled slowly, the child still asleep, but slowly waking. She broke eye contact from the child's face and then picked up the letter left upon his chest. She frowned softly, wondering who in their right mind would do such a thing, especially in November.

She opened the letter and her eyebrow rose as it detailed the events that had lead to this young child, Harry Potter, being left upon the doorstep of his last remaining blood relatives. She hummed and shook her head, flinching lightly when the sharp pierce of another cry, this time from inside the house, went through the air. She huffed through her nose and then picked up the baby Harry. She cradled him softly and kept him close, knocking on the door curtly and rapidly. It took three more sets of knocks before the door was wrenched open. Now, this woman had seen many things in her life, but the sight of the... woman (?) in front of her froze her temporarily. She looked as if she had crossbred with a horse, or perhaps a giraffe.

"Yes, can I help you?" The shrill voice of one Petunia Dursley spoke, irritated at being disturbed so early in the morning. The woman in front of her spoke with a thick, Irish accent, but her English was impeccable.

"Good morning, my name is Sally O'Hara, and upon walking down your street I noticed a child was set upon your doorstep." She gestured gently to the bundle in her arms.

"He has nothing but what he wears with him, as well as this." She presented to the letter, and held back a glare when it was snatched away from her well manicured fingers. The horse-woman opened it and read it, eyes lightly glaring as she read further on. She huffed and then stuffed the letter into her pocket, holding her arms out.

"Very well, give him here. I'll deal with him after my husband and baby are fed and taken care of." She looked as if she would have nothing to do with the child, and it made the Irish woman's eyebrows furrow gently.

"You don't seem to understand the situation, Mrs. Dursley." Said woman looked surprised her name was known. "This young child was left upon your doorstep, in the wee hours of the morning I am sure. I believe he needs your immediate attention, I am sure your husband can care for your child while you tend to young Harry's needs." She was doing her best to remain polite, but the disdain and look of loathing coming from this woman was making it difficult.

"Don't you tell me how to take care of my family! Now, give me the brat and see yourself getting off my property." Once again, she held out her hands, asking silently for the child, only to get a soft scoff in return.

"I see that leaving this child with you would be detrimental to his health. That being the case, I shall take him to a home for fellow orphaned children. Good day to you, Mrs. Dursley." She turned and started walking away, not flinching when she heard the door slam behind her, shaking her head as she took out a small device and placed it into and around her ear. Taking out that small device from before and pressing a a few buttons. She kept walking and while doing so waited for whatever was going to happen. She perked up when the device activated and gave a small smile.

"Good morning to you, My Lord Diablos. I must regret to inform you that the meeting I was to attend must be postponed." She kept speaking as she walked, nodding softly as she was being spoken too. To the passerby it would seem like she was talking to herself, but she was actually on a rather advanced cellular phone wireless headset. She walked for the next fifteen minutes or so before turning into an alleyway. She got about half way into the alley before holding a hand to her ear.

"Yes Sir, Lord Diablos. Very well, I shall see you shortly." She then disconnected the connection and looked down at the still, surprisingly, sleeping child. Smiling softly and stroking his head lightly.

"Well, Mr. Potter, it seems there has been a change of plans. Lets take you home." With a press of yet another button on the device from her pocket, both her and the small child dissipated from view. There was a soft ripple, and then it was like they were never even there.

* * *

AN: Well, here we go. I will always start with a Prologue, it just feels right to me. Tell me what you think! Next chapter we find out just whats going on, and then onto some fun I hope. Reviews are always welcome, adored, loved. Flames, as always, will be used to warm my toes.

AN2: Also, I realize that this prologue basically ended the same way my first prologue did for _The Fates Decide. _Completely unintentional.


	2. Chapter 1: Start of a new life

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of it's affiliates. All I own are my original Characters.

AN: Here is chapter one. It might be weird for people to read, it might not. Either way, I hope my audience likes the direction I am taking this new story in. Uuh.. if that even makes sense. Either way, here we are. (Please read the Bottom AN as well, thank you. )

"Normal Speech"  
"_Other Languages_"  
"**Speech Inlaid with Magic**."

* * *

Chapter 1: Start of a new life.

When the smartly dressed woman and her young companion next appeared it was in a room that had a window that was the entirety of the wall. Standing in next to the window, perfectly in the middle facing the view was a man, that much like the woman, one would know immediately not to mess with. The man was easily a foot, maybe even two feet, taller than the woman and was broad shouldered and very muscular. He had a tailored suit and his arms were crossed behind his back. He tilted his head gently to the side and spoke gently, but his voice was rich, deep, rumbling.

"You have brought the child with you, Sally?" The woman nodded, approaching the man in a much more sedate pace.

"Yes, Lord Diablos. I have yet to check on him properly, but so far it seems he was only cold. That has been rectified, however I do believe he shall be hungry soon and wake for said nourishment." She spoke in a polite, professional tone, which made the man chuckle. He turned and locked his dual toned red and black eyes upon her light blue ones.

"Always so formal, Sally. How many times must I tell you that when we are alone to address me informally?" He smiled and then looked down at the bundle in her arms, humming softly to himself.

"So this is the child, give him to me." He held out his arms gently and was presented with the child. Smiling softly and stroking the child's head softly.

"I foresee great troubles in his life, mostly stemming from the mop upon his head." He chuckled and hummed softly, letting out a low growl when his fingers traced over the magical scar upon the boys head.

"Hmm... Dark Residue, but nothing sinister. It will dissipate in time." He looked up at the woman, who was waiting silently and respectfully. "Sally, I want you to find everything you can on this child here. Go through both magical and mundane worlds. Use every resource available to you, I will not raise a child and know nothing of his heritage." With a nod and bow said woman left, leaving through the door this time. The man, one Lord Diablos, turned back to the window with the child in his arms. Smiling at the small bundle and then glancing out the window again. He sighed softly, always at peace at the view before him. Right now he watched as the sun rose over the curvature of the earth. The blackness of space filled with the beauty and serenity of such a wonderful sight. He turned to the side and with a hum whispered into the air, but it was enough for his purpose.

Several moments later a slender elven woman appeared and gave a gentle bow, speaking in elven after he nodded towards her.

"_What can I do for you, Lord Diablos?_" Her voice was melodic, and you could swear it was laced with a calming magic. Lord Diablos smiled and returned speech, also in Elven.

"_So good of you to come so promptly, Lady Aduavia. I hope I have not disturbed you?_" After a soft shake of her head he continued. _"Good, good. A child has been brought to me. A magical, human, child. Left to his undeserving relations, Sally brought him to me instead. I wish for you to check on him, heal him if need be, and make sure there is a room for him. Should he wake through all of this, I request being notified. I will feed him, so that he knows I am a friendly face. Is all of this understood?_" She nodded and he handed the small child to her, watching as she disappeared with him. He went over to his desk and pressed a button on the intercom.

"Ruby, cancel all my personal appointments until I have the time. Sally or Jessica will take care of it." He let go and after a swift 'Yes, Lord Diablos', he went back to staring out the window. A smile on his face at the thought of being a father again went through his mind. He hummed and then left through a door that materialized after a wave of his hand near a wall. The room dimming out and window closing as he left.

~RFC~

Sally O'Hara appeared in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic of Great Britain to lingering festivities. She frowned gently and walking and picking up passing conversations she understood the reason for the celebrations. Apparently her Lords new ward vanquished a self styled dark lord. It took some coaxing from a less than sober Ministry employee for her to get the name of one 'Lord Voldemort' instead of 'you-know-who'. She huffed softly as she heard the name, she knew that name. He had tried to contact her lord, promising power and wealth. All he got in return was a howler, though instead of yelling and curses, it was one of laughter and mocking.

She maneuvered around the Ministry, barely noticed thanks to some magical concealment, and was surprised how lax in security it was just from one 'dark lord' being taken care of. She shook her head and found herself in the records department, flipping through files to get the information she needed. She hummed softly and then came upon the records of one James Charlus Potter, and Lilly Marie Potter (nee Evans). In a smaller folder between there was one for Harrison James Potter, their son. She noted that within their files were their wills, and was quick to take those as well. She was sent to gather information, and was going to get it, so her Lord spoke. She turned and almost ran into the worker for the record room.

"Hey! What are you doing in here! You're not allowed in here! Are you a death eater? Aurors!" Said employee was about to yell for the Aurors again before he froze and slumped to the ground. Sally removed her hand from the back of his head just in time to watch him crumble to the ground. She tsk'd softly and stepped over him, leaving using the same path she took arriving. She shook her head and then with a shimmer and not even a sound, she was gone.

~RFC~

Sally next appeared on the steps of Gringotts, London. She noticed the doors were closed, but knew better than to believe the goblins within would not be receiving business. She opened the door and noticed how the bank was practically empty, that was good for her. She came up to the nearest teller, spoke flawlessly in the Goblin tongue.

"_Greetings, Honored Goblin, may your rivers flow with your enemies blood, and their gold find its way to your doorstep. I have business with the Goblin nation this day_." She spoke politely, and made sure to show no teeth with her gentle smile. The goblin that she came up to rose an eyebrow at her, and if he was surprised at her words, he did not show it. He sat up straighter, however, and returned greeting in the same language.

"_I greet you, respectful human, and wish for your vaults to be filled with the spoils of a war ended in your favor. What can this humble teller do for you?_" Sally gave a soft incline of her head and then took out a small, red gem. She placed it on the counter and slid it to him, speaking in a softer tone.

"_My Lord sends me on his behalf, I trust you understand the importance of my visit?_" The goblin looked at the gem and after picking it up he gasped and nodded almost frantically. He excused himself and bustled off, leaving Sally waiting there, fiddling with her small device. It was only five minutes later that every other wizard or witch in the bank was ushered out and the doors were sealed. A regal, but still deadly, looking goblin approached sally. A small set of terrifying goblins in complete armor and weapons around him. Said goblin surprised the others by bowing and smiling (toothless of course) to he tall woman.

"_A fine day to you, Lady O'Hara. What can the goblin nation do for you and your Lord?_" With a soft bow she spoke, still in their language, still with polite tones.

"_As you are no doubt aware, the one known as 'Lord Voldemort' was recently vanquished. The one responsible, one Harrison James Potter, was left with his non-magical relatives. I took it upon myself to change this, and my Lord decided to take it upon himself to take the young child as his ward. I am here today to make everything legal, and for the effective future, have Mr. Potter gone from the records and the world as a whole._" Through her words chairs and a table had been set up in the middle of the bank. They both sat and drank tea as they took care of everything.

It took about two hours, but at the end everything was squared away. Sally rose and after another bow and a traditional farewell disappeared from the hall of Gringotts. She next appeared in a street about a mile away from Kings Cross in London. She materialized just after a balding rat of a man ran down the street, obviously being chased. As she turned, she saw a man who looked ready kill obviously on the trail of the stumpy man. She held a hand up and only the surprise of the sudden gesture caused the man to stop. He was about to move away from the imposing woman when she spoke.

"Are you, Sirius Orion Black, heir to the Black Family Lordship?" Said man, Sirius Black, blinked softly before he shook his head and spoke.

"Uh, yes, I am. Excuse me, I have a rat to catch!" He snarled and moved to go around her, but was stopped yet again, this time by the hand on the woman on his chest.

"Mr. Black. It would be unwise to continue on your current path. Instead I offer you the chance to visit, and if you desire, live with your godson, one Harrison James Potter." Those words froze him, and his head snapped to her. She blinked gently when she found her suit in the clenched, almost desperate fists of the man in front of her.

"You know where Harry is? Is he safe? I thought Hagrid took him to Dumbledore! What's going on here!" He growled, going from panicked to angry. She gingerly took his hands from her suit and after righting it she took his arm.

"All will be explained, Mr. Black. Everything is being taken care of." With that they vanished, all thoughts of chasing down the traitor gone from his head and replaced with his godsons well being.

~RFC~

The pair appeared in what was obviously a nursery, and Sirius went straight for the crib he saw. He shuddered and sighed in relief when he saw his godson, Harrison, sleeping peacefully. He reached down and stroked his cheek gently, smiling and then turning to the woman.

"Thank you, for bringing me to him. Where are we, exactly?" She just smiled, and as he was about to ask again a deep, powerful voice spoke from the door he missed when he appeared into the room.

"We are aboard my vessel, Mr. Black. Welcome aboard 'The Demon's Eye'. For the foreseeable future, both you and Mr. Potter will be my guests." The tall, intimidating man made his way to the crib and smiled as Sirius got in his way.

"And who, are you?" He asked sharply, wand in his hand ready to defend his young godson.

"Ah, yes... formal introductions. Do excuse me, most people upon my vessel know who I am." He bowed softly and then gave a grin that Sirius feel a little unnerved about. "I am Lord Scorch Meglon Diablos. Sixteenth generation warlock of the Diablos family. Owner of E. Corp enterprises in the states, a good portion of India and China, and Australia. A pleasure to meet you." With that he extended his hand and gave another smile when it was shook.

"Right... Diablos. That... sounds familiar. I've heard it before, but I can't put my finger on it." He turned his head when he heard a soft interrupting cough from the other occupant of the room. He looked to Sally and saw her raise a piece of official looking paper. On it was the Diablos insignia. It was a blood red skull with two black ram horns on its head, surrounded by a pentagram. He had seen that image before... on books. Books in his family's library. He blinked and then his wand was pointed directly at the larger mans heart.

"I remember now! You're an evil family, did Voldemort put you up to this? You'll never take me and Harry alive!" He growled and picked up his godson, apparating away... or at least he tried too. He blinked and looked at the man who was chuckling softly. He tried his emergency Auror portkey and got the same result. He glared and still with his wand pointing, backed up towards the window.

"Remain calm, Mr. Black. If I wanted to hurt either you, or the child, I would have had ample time to do so before you learned of my Identity. Please, have a seat. I assure you, you and Harrison are quite safe." He turned his head gently. "Sally, if you would be so kind as to gather refreshments?" She nodded and then vanished silently. Scorch turned back to the panicked man and gestured to his left, where a chair and small table appeared. He sat down and crossed his legs gently.

Sirius Black eyed the man warily still, and then sat down, wand still trained on him. He gasped in surprise when his wand was wrenched from his hand by an unseen force, and then placed on the table in front of him. Scorch chuckling lightly and thanking Sally when she came in with some tea and small sandwiches. He took a sip of his own cup of tea before leaning back.

"Now, Mr. Black, let us have a civil conversation." Sirius nodded and the next hour, with interjections from Sally, was spent explaining everything that had transpired in the last six hours. At the end Sirius had visibly calmed, and had actually agreed to everything this man, Scorch, had told him and asked of him. He was burping Harry, who had roused and lightly fussed for food, when he asked a question that been on his mind.

"So, you're not going to back-stab me and Harry to get Voldemort back? I heard you were one of his staunch supporters." The response he got threw him for a loop. It was a flash of anger, followed by slight amusement.

"The one called Voldemort, is a fool. He sent a missive to me promising me power and wealth. He had the audacity to claim he could give me everything I desired. And my response? I laughed, in his face, technically. He has nothing, his so called power and wealth are but a pittance to me. No, Mr. Black, I have no wish to see this Voldemort return. I do not fear him, but he is a plague on progress. Trust me, Mr. Black, I am a man who does enjoy progress. So, to answer your question, without side steps and detours: No. You and Mr. Potter are perfectly safe here, and shall remain so." He nodded as Sirius sat down, Harry sleeping in his arms.

"I also offer to teach young Mr. Potter as he ages. Teach him what I know, and should he desire, make him my Heir. I do have children, Mr. Black, but that are... for lack of a better word, disappointments. Spoiled and twisted by their mother, I disowned them when they saw it fit to challenge my authority in my own house. I wish to teach Mr. Potter what I know, and if you would like, you can learn the same." He grinned and Sirius chuckled, giving a small smile before stroking his godsons cheek.

"As long as Harry is happy and safe, I have no problems." Scorch nodded and stood, gesturing for Sirius to do the same before leading him out of the room and across the hall. The room he lead him to was lavish and pristine. He smiled and nodded to the man with a gesture to the room.

"This will be yours, Mr. Black. Directly across from Harrison's room and just down the hall from the kitchens and other recreational areas so that your stay here is not stifling. I must ask, however, that should you wish to leave to shop, or venture into the world, that you tell either myself or Sally. We will arrange it for you, is that acceptable?" Sirius nodded and then grinned.

"I'd like it if you called me Sirius. Mr. Black makes me feel like I am about to get a detention." He snickered and got a knowing smile in return.

"Very well, Sirius. I am Scorch, them. Now, come, let me give you a tour of my Vessel." With that he gestured out of the room, a small pram being provided to push Harry around while the grand tour was given.

* * *

AN: Woo. Chapter 1! Like my first story, I am going to do my best not to force myself to write, but at the same time I will try not to put these few and far between. Please, review, enjoy, and uuhh... Review some more.

OH!

Please, for the love of Pete and Steve, if you are going to review, or ask me a question, allow yourself to be PM'd. I can't answer you if I can't contact you. Thank you again for reading. Till next time!


	3. Chapter 2: Ten years in the making

Disclaimer: Owned by me, Harry Potter is not. Make money off it, I do not. Belongs to J.K. Rowling, it does.

AN: Nothing really to say here. Just as always, a thanks to those who review and enjoy. Here's chapter 2.

* * *

Chapter 2: Ten years in the making.

Harrison James Potter-Diablos sat in his chosen compartment on the Hogwarts express, looking out the window at the students, new and old, saying good bye to their families. He smiled softly at this. If things had gone differently that night ten years ago, he might be jealous, or sad. Instead he thought of all he grew up with. He had a loving godfather and adopted father. They had important things to do that morning, and he was not against finding a nice spot on the train to relax for the trip. It was almost a seven hour journey, he had to be sure he was comfortable for that.

He watched as family cried, or gave proud grins and words of encouragement, it always made him feel happy that there was such good in the world, even in these fleeting moments. He turned away from the window and took out a book from his pocket, opening it to where he left off. It was a book on how to properly run a business, given to him by his father, Scorch. He understood he was adopted by the man, but it felt right to call him that, he had raised him after all. He had been taught from an early age just what it meant to run your own life. It was good to have friends and those you kept close, but you had to rely on yourself. It was how his father came into his financial empire.

Harry hummed as he thought about his fathers empire. He was the heir to it, but he knew it would be a very long time before he could inherit it. That didn't bother him though, he was also heir to the potter fortune, but he would deal with that either when he came of age, or when it became necessary. He distracted himself with reading the book until he heard the whistle of the steam engine and then the soft jostle of the train. He smiled to himself, he was on his way to his new school. He was about to go back to reading when the door was wrenched open and a pale, lanky redhead spoke up.

"Mind if I sit here? Every where else is full." Not waiting for an answer, said redhead shuffled in with his trunk and took a seat. He put his trunk overhead and then sighed as he sat.

"Hi, I'm Ron Weasley." He stuck his hand out and Harry gave him a raised eyebrow before he shook the hand, mainly out of politeness.

"Harry, now if you will excuse me, I am a little occupied." He gestured to the book and went back to reading, tuning out the other boy and getting into his reading. His peace was short lived, however, when the redhead spoke again.

"Just Harry? C'mon, Mate. What's your last name?" He gave a smile which made Harry groan softly, sighing and shaking his head he spoke with a clipped tone.

"If you must know, It's Potter." He got a gasp from Weasley and then a look of awe.

"Blimey... you're Harry Potter! They say you disappeared! So... do you have it? You know..." His eyes when to Harry's forehead, which had his lengthy bangs covering most of it.

"Have what?" Harry knew the answer to his question, but it was a reflex.

"You know... the scar. Where you were hit by... by... you-know-who." He looked scared, as if saying even that would bring the Dark Lord back. Harry just rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You mean the scar given to me by Voldemort?" He heard Ron yelp softly. "Yes. I have it. It was a curse scar, not a lot you can do about that." He shrugged and went back to his book, but once again was bothered.

"Can I see it? You know... just, cause well, It's you!" Harry growled and gave him a glare, but the boy didn't seem to have that many brain cells.

"No, no you cannot see it. I do not understand the attraction of enjoying to gander upon an unfortunate facial disfigurement that is a constant reminder of my parents unfortunate passing. Now, can you please shut your gob! I'm trying to read!" Harry huffed and went back to his book, muttering under his breath with a venomous undertone.

Ron grumbled and huffed to himself, and after some unsuccessful attempts to get the raven haired boy's attention, he left, taking his trunk with him. Harry sighed as he was left alone, glad for that reprieve. Unfortunately, it lasted about an hour before his compartment door was opened. He looked up with a low, suffering sigh at a young girl with un-tamable bush brown hair and a large set of front teeth. Her voice, while sweet and cute (he blamed his godfather for tainting his view on 'icky girls' as he used to call them), was a bit... bossy.

"Hello, Have you seen a toad around here? A boy named Neville has lost it." Harry raised and eyebrow and spoke gently, despite his agitation, there was no point in being rude even if it was thrust upon you.

"I am afraid not. Why don't you ask one of the upper years to help? I'm sure there is some kind of spell to locate it or something." He shrugged and went back to his book, the girl noticing this and thinking to herself.

"I suppose that makes sense, thank you. I am Hermione Granger by the way." She extended her hand and he, without looking up, extended his own and shook it.

"Harry Potter. Yes, I am that Harry Potter. No you may not see my scar." He gave her a glance when he heard her small gasp.

"Are you really? I've Read aaalll about you! You're in Rise and Fall of Dark Lords, and of course the recent edition of Hogwarts: A History. I've also heard that you have been missing for the past ten years. Where have you been? A lot of people say you have been training, learning all sorts of magic and skills. So, is it true?" She managed that all in one breath and Harry gave a small chuckle in response.

"I haven't been missing, I was exactly where I needed to be." He smiled and then tilted his head gently. "Weren't you supposed to be looking for a toad?" He gave her another gentle smile as he saw it dawn on her that she had been rambling and was sidetracked. "Good luck." He managed that as she scampered away, a guilty look on her face as he went back to his book.

Upon the next interruption, Harry decided he was going to ward his compartment. This was getting ridiculous, and the nuisance this time was not alone. Standing in the doorway, flanked by two boys who could be mistaken for small gorillas, was a thin, platinum blonde haired grey eyed boy. He had an air of superiority about him, and when he spoke it was if he was the most important person on this train.

"I hear Harry Potter is on this train, are you him?" Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. The boy smirked and held out his hand.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. It's a good thing I found you alone. Would hate for some riffraff or those of questionable blood to get to your first. You'll find there are some families who are more... suited than others. There are the right and wrong sort, and I can help you find out who the right sort are." His smirk got wider as Harry shook his hand, and when Harry let go and sat back down he stared at Draco. Unblinkingly until he spoke with a soft tone.

"It is good to meet you, Draco Malfoy, now. If you would be so kind as to leave my compartment. I have been interrupted frequently, and I am getting rather perturbed by it." Draco seemed to tinge softly, his cheeks giving away the slight embarrassment.

"Ah... yes. Well, just so you know how it is supposed to be. That's all." He nodded and then gestured for his two bookends to follow him. Harry raising an eyebrow and shaking his head softly. He closed the door and then with a wave of his wand in a few directions sealed it shut.

Harry got three hours of peace until the door opened after a little bit of magic to open up the locks and other things he put up. He growled softly to himself and looked up at the new intruder. Standing in the doorway, looking only slightly miffed, was a blonde haired, blue eyed female. She had a badge on her chest with a bright blue "P". Her robes and tie were trimmed with the colors of her house, Ravenclaw, and he saw the crest on the tie as well. She spoke with a gentle, but authoritative voice.

"Might I ask why this door was sealed shut, young man?" She was only a few years older than her, but she was being polite seeing as she did not know his name. Harry gave a small smile and spoke just as gently.

"Yes, you might." He saw her tense for a moment and he gave a soft chuckle. "My apologies. You see, since I got onto the train I have been constantly bothered. Kids opening the door and just barging in, or asking questions. No knocks, no polite introductions, just rudeness. So, I sealed the compartment so that I wouldn't be bothered." He shrugged softly and folded his book in his lap. She nodded but had a bit of a frown on her face.

"Well, as unfortunate as it might be to be bothered, you can't just lock the compartments. You should try making some friends, and don't be too harsh with some kids. I mean, you're only 11 after all, right?" She gave a small smile and he shrugged. She seemed to think for a moment before she stepped in and closed the door, sitting across from him.

"As I should have said first thing, I am Penelope Clearwater, 5th year Prefect of Ravenclaw." She spoke gently still, and extended her hand in greeting. Harry shook it with no hesitation and nodded.

"Harry Potter. Yet to be sorted first year student. No house, hope to be anywhere but Gryffindor." He grinned as her eyebrow rose at the first and last bit of his own introduction.

"Why wouldn't you want to be in Gryffindor?" Harry smiled softly at her asking that, instead of going on a tangent about who he was, and where he had been.

"Oh, I don't want to go there because that's where everyone expects me to be. My parents went there, my uncle, and my godfather. They praise it, and while I don't doubt it's a good house, I want to be different." He shrugged softly and leaned back. She nodded and then stood, shaking his hand again.

"Well, Mr. Potter, maybe you'll be in the Ravens Nest. We'll see, hmm?" She smiled and then left to finish her rounds. Just before the door closed he saw a small movement at her feet. He was quick to notice a toad hop into his compartment and nestle itself into the darkness of the corner under the bench across from him. He snickered lightly and then went back to his reading, he wondered if that girl who was looking for the toad would come back. Hermione if he remembered correctly. He shrugged and it faded from his mind as the countryside flew past the window as the sun steadily sank lower into the horizon.

~RFC~

The Hogwarts Express started it's slow deceleration and eventually came to a hissing stop. Harry stretched and put his book away, smoothing out his robes gently. An hour previous he had donned the required robes as instructed by his letter. He made sure his trunk was in his pocket, his father having shrunk it down and made sure it was light as a feather. He kneeled gently in front of the bench that he had not occupied and held out his hand. Using a gentle, but lightly magic laced voice.

"Come on out, little guy. I wont hurt you, and I am sure your master misses you." It took a little cooing but the toad hopped into his hand and settled gently. He stroked it with his other hand and chuckled, speaking softly still. "Try not to do that again, hmm? I'm sure your master would hate to see you gone again, understand?" The toad croaked softly, as if saying yes, and Harry walked with him out of the train. He looked around and then heard a strong, booming, but gentle voice.

"Firs' Years! Firs' Years over here!" This voice came from none other than Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys of Hogwarts. Harry had heard stories about him from Sirius and Remus over the years. The general consensus was that, even though he was a half-giant, the man was as gentle as they came. He had seen pictures of the large man, but it just was not the same as seeing him in person. He, along with the rest of his year, walked towards the gentle giant. He saw the bushy haired girl from before standing next to a plump, sandy blonde haired boy. The boy seemed to be lightly fretting, and he wondered if this was Neville. He hummed and then walked to them, tapping her on the shoulder gently. She turned quickly and gave a small smile.

"Oh, Hello Harry. I'm sorry for bothering you earlier. I did what you suggested, but a lot of the older years kept telling me it's best if the toad was lost." She huffed, as if the though to f it was a severe injustice. "Neville here still hasn't found Trevor, his toad." Harry nodded and then noticed that Neville was looking at him, a shy smile on his features.

"Neville is it?" A nod and still the same shy smile. "Well, I was reading earlier, and after one interruption, a little creature decided he wanted to join me. I assume this is your wayward friend?" He held out his hand, the toad still perched comfortably in it, and then Neville's face lit up."

"Trevor! Oh you've found him! Thank you so much!" Harry handed him the toad and he saw said creature almost snuggle into the boy who was holding him close. He smiled and then turned to Hermione with a small smile on his face.

"So, Hermione was it?" A nod from her, a not as shy, smile on her face. "What house do you think you'll be in?" Apparently that was the right question to ask, because the next five minutes were spent with her going on about all the houses, but being very specific about Gryffindor. He let her exhaust herself on the spouting of her ideas before giving a small smile.

"So, in a nutshell, you want to be a Gryffindor because Dumbledore was?" She sheepishly nodded and he hummed. "Well, I think that's just wrong. I mean, sure, Dumbledore is pretty powerful, and influential but..." He gave her a small poke on the shoulder. "What makes you, you? Are you courageous and brave? Are you full of Guile and Cunning? Do you value Hard work and Honor, or perhaps you are Intelligent and Witty?" Harry shrugged and smiled turning as he heard Hagrids' 'No more than four to a boat!'. He got in and waited as Hermione, Neville, and another boy by the name of Terry Boot joined him.

"Everyone all in? Good. Forward!" Hagrid, in a larger boat by himself raised his pink umbrella and pointed forward. The boats all started moving nice and slow, like in a mundane amusement ride. "Watch yer heads!" Hagrid bellowed as he ducked his head, the only one who really needed to actually. The students all let out a gasp of surprise and awe as they spotted the large, beautiful castle that was Hogwarts. As they passed the wards they all got a feeling of peace, comfort, as if the castle itself was welcoming them. Harry smiled at this, glancing around to all the other smiling faces. Gone, for now at least, were the looks of fear and apprehension. Only wonder and awe on their faces, it was a nice thing to see.

They all got out of the boats when they reached the docks, and Hagrid escorted them to the castle doors. With barely any effort on his part, he opened the door and led the new students in. He lead them up a magnificent staircase and to another set of large doors. He reached up and with his large, meaty fist knocked three times on the door. This was going to be the start of their new magical lives.

* * *

AN: Ok, I thought it would be a nice place to cut it off. It's not that I particularly like making my chapters short, but if I go to long I feel I drag on the plot. Either way, here is chapter two. Hopefully you all like. Read, Review, enjoy!


	4. Chapter 3: A little information goes a l

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, and everything within the universe he lives in belongs to the Illustrious Joanne Rowling. Praise be to her, for without her there would be no fanfiction of Mr. Potter and said universe.

AN: This may or may not be longer than previous AN's I have made.

First: This will be a H/Hr story, I just forgot about that when putting it up, as well as my chapters. I do that. *Shrugs*  
Second: As I said before, there will be Cliches in this story of my own. Harry will be powerful in certain ways, I can't help it, I like it. Also, he is not a Horcrux, at least not in this story.  
Third: Do not jump to conclusions of what is going to happen, or what has happened. A review questioning it, or where I might possibly be going is fine though.  
Fourth: I am aware, still, that I do not have a Beta. I ask polietly that my readers bear with me.  
Fifth: There is a Poll on my page for Harrys' house for the sorting. I'd appreciate it being utilized.  
Sixth: This might be a chapter that serves better as the second chapter, but... I thought of it after the fact, so It's a flashback chapter.  
Last: Enjoy the story. If there are any questions, do not hesitate to PM me. Thank you.

"Normal Speech"  
_"Other Languages"_  
**"Speech Inlaid with Magic."**

* * *

Chapter 3: A little information goes a long way.

April 6th, 1986, _The Demon's Eye_, Earth's High Orbit

Sirius Black watched as his godson played with a small black and red dog that Scorch had gotten him for Easter. Scorch's reasoning was that he enjoyed giving gifts, even if he didn't celebrate the holiday he gave the gifts on. He turned to said man as they were sitting at a table, to keep an eye on Harry while also having a talk and some afternoon tea.

"So, let me get this straight, Diablos. You want to formally adopt Harry, make everything legal, and have him be Potter-Diablos?" At the other mans nod he frowned softly. "Why?" Scorch smiled and leaned back, sipping his tea after nibbling on a biscuit.

"That is a difficult, yet easily answered question, Sirius. You see, in your world, my name carries weight. Sure, I am seen as dark, evil, unfriendly even. However, I still have political power. I have a seat on not only your Wizengamot, but on the International Confederation of Wizards. I have not used those seats in some time, but they remain, dormant. With the adoption, and the gaining of my name, Harry would have protection. Unfortunately, he would be seen as Dark, tainted, but those who see past such idiotic things will find he is not, in anyway, evil." He took another sip of his tea, and continued speaking.

"In the mundane world, My name carries not only political power, but financial power. I run several of the most powerful countries in the world, both mundane and magical. My name is spoken in hushed whispers, i have bought companies out of spite for their bosses." He then grinned, a grin that Sirius would swear didn't make him gulp nervously.

"Along side such things, Harry becoming my son would also give me power. Power over my rivals, over those who would see me fall. I have staved off assassination attempts in the past, Sirius, from those believing they would gain power if I was taken from my mortal coil. If such a thing would happen, everything I have would fall to one of my children. However, if I make Harry my heir, everything falls to him. Should I be taken before he reaches his majority, then it would fall to you. Do you understand, Sirius?" He finally asked the man sitting across from him.

"I get it... mostly. That last part confuses me though. You see, it's usually the oldest son that inherits. How would you be able to give it to Harry. You said you have children, I assume they are old enough to be out of the house?" Sirius had a confused, but contemplating look on his face.

"When it comes to my contracts and the like, including my Will, and other forms of binding documents, it falls to the youngest. I made sure of this, in case I had children who were... unfavorable. That way, should I ever have another child, I would be able to teach and mold said child to what I needed, and while manipulative, it would always benefit both parties. Do you understand now?" Sirius, though still looking confused, nodded.

"I think so, well, I get most of it. I still get to stay around and be the lovable godfather though, right? I don't get ejected from the airlock, do I?" He grinned softly, chuckling and then sighing in relief when Scorch laughed gently as well.

"Ha, of course not! You get to stay, be another figure in Harry's life. I must warn you, however, I plan to not only adopt him... but to make it completely official." At Sirius's raised eyebrows he nodded. "Yes, legally, magically, and by blood. The first two are simple, and easily dealt with, the third... that is tricky." Sirius frowned gently, he knew how blood adoption worked, he had heard and read about it when he used to live in his families ancestral home. He was jostled back to the current conversation when Scorch spoke again.

"I am not Human, Sirius, I know you are aware of this. If I am to give Harry my blood, he will change as well. He will still have the blood and magic of his parents, but he will also have my blood, and he will be the same... but different." Sirius turned from him, looking at Harry still playing with the small puppy. He smiled at how happy he was, and gave a soft chuckle as both him and the canine slumped onto a pillow, panting lightly and succumbing to their energetic playing.

"It won't hurt, will it? I would never want to subject him to anything that would hurt him. I want him to be safe, happy, you know?" He turned back, sipping his tea to help calm his nerves.

"There might be some momentary discomfort, but the ritual will place him into an enchanted slumber while everything takes place. We shall both explain it to him, to let him know he will be safe and well. What say you, Sirius?" He smiled and waited for Sirius to respond. The animagus sighed as he thought of it, but then nodded gently.

"Alright, I agree. Harry gets the better deal out of this anyway, and that is good enough for me." He smiled and they both looked over to see both younglings napping peacefully.

~RFC~

July 31st, 1991, Rutland, England.

An 11 year old Harrison James Potter-Diablos could be seen running down the hallway of the Manor he visited in the summer. He was currently chasing a creature that most would see and run. A dog, easily the size of a St. Bernard but with the physique of a wolf, ran in front of him with a gleeful expression on it's face and a letter in it's grasp. It's pitch black fur accented by streaks of red and orange that seemed to be alive and flickering as if fire. It's feet, which were on fire, carried it at unholy speeds in front of the young child. It stopped when it got to an intersection in the hallway and looked left, and right, deciding where to go. It yelped in surprise when the 11 yr old boy it was running from tackled it from behind. They playfully wrestled for a bit before Harrison snatched the letter from his maw.

"I do believe this is mine, Belial, kindly refrain from stealing my mail. You can't even open it." He stuck his tongue out and was rewarded by a warm tongue going along his face. Shuddering and wiping his messy cheek. "Euuckh! Gross, Belial... gross." He huffed as the dog seemed to laugh, sitting next to him with it's tail wagging as Harry turned over the lightly slobbered on letter.

_Mr. H. Potter_  
_3rd Largest Bedroom. _  
_Manor on the High Hills_  
_Rutland_  
_England_

Harry frowned softly and grunted as he got up. He gave Belial a stroke behind the ears and started walking towards the wall. When he reached it, both him and canine, vanished in a burst of dark silver flames. The two appeared outside, near a small quidditch pitch. High above them his godfather was flying back and forth on his new Nimbus 2000. He smiled and then let out a sharp whistle to call his attention. It didn't take long before Sirius was walking up to him after dismounting from his broom.

"I got my Hogwarts letter, Padfoot. Took them long enough, I've only been here a whole month." He snickered and Sirius shook his head, taking the letter that was given to him.

"Lets see here. Hmm.. nothing new, standard letter. You're invited to Hogwarts, blah blah blah... these are the supplies, yadda yadda yadda, we await your owl, humana humana humana. Welp!" Sirius put the letter away. "Shall we go send a reply?" Harry nodded and then the three of them were in an office type room, Sirius shuddering at the mode of travel. "Ugh... warn me. Warn me!" He mock pouted at Harry's chuckle and then went over to start writing a reply.

"Hey, Padfoot?" The marauder hummed and nodded, listening but writing. "Why did it just say '_Mr. H. Potter_' and not the rest of my name?" He sat down on a large chair, scratching his dog's ears gently.

"Ah... it's automated and that was the name given to it when you were born. Some magical quill that writes it out, folds it, and sends it by owl. Me and James found it in 6th year, thought it was the greatest thing in the world. We wanted to turn the papers pink and green, but eh... well, it didn't go so great." He huffed but chuckled at the memory. "Our robes were pink and green for two weeks. Even new ones we put on, it seems Hogwarts was not a fan of that one." He scoffed but smirked at Harry's own chuckling. He let out a soft whistle and a few moments later an owl swooped in from one of the high windows. He tied the letter onto it's leg and sent it off. He turned to Harry and clapped his hands together. "Shopping time!" He smirked and Harry groaned.

~RFC~

Diagon Alley, Same Day.

Sirius Black whistled a merry little tune as they waited in line at Gringotts, watching as people murmured and gestured at him. He had not been seen in ten years, and while he had been declared innocent, people wondered just where he had vanished too. Not only that, but the boy standing beside him was also an enigma. Was he Black's son? Cousin, Nephew? All they could do was speculate, but he was a sight to say the least. He stood straight backed, proper, but he held no air of over importance about him. He had an innocent, yet aristocratic face, round and handsome. His shoulder length black hair was rather scraggly, but it had a look to it that was presentable in it's own way. His robes were fine silk, most likely acromantula, and his eyes darted around, attentive of his surroundings. What was most interesting, was indeed his eyes, and had most of the bank's patrons talking. They were a deep, emerald green, but they had small accents of red and black. If he did not look so innocent and polite, one would mistake him for either being possessed, or a demon.

When the pair stepped up to the bank teller, it was not Sirius that spoke, but the child. He did not, however, speak in the Queen's English. Instead, he spoke in the Goblin tongue.

"_Greetings, Honored Teller. I am Harrison Potter-Diablos, and I come to gather funds from my vault so that I may procure my educational supplies._" He gave a small bow, showing respect to the creatures that handled (at least his Wizarding) money. The goblin's eyebrow rose, but nodded softly, returning speech in his tongue.

"_I extend greetings to you as well, Heir Potter-Diablos. It is refreshing to see not all wizards are pompous fools._" He called out in his tongue after turning to the side. "_Griphook!_" A goblin, not as finely dressed came over and gave a soft bow. "_Take Heir Potter-Diablos to his vault. Know that he speaks the tongue._" The goblin in question looked surprised, but nodded and turned to the pair patiently waiting.

"_Come this way, Heir Potter-Diablos, and Lord Black._" He spoke still in the Goblin tongue and bowed, showing them to the carts. All of this did not go unnoticed by the other bank patrons, but they were startled out of their awe when the goblin teller yelled out a gravely "NEXT!"

Harry and Sirius were led to a cart and after sitting they were off into the depths of Gringotts. Vaults flew past them as the speedy cart went along the miles of track beneath the streets of London. Being the speed freaks they were, Sirius and Harry whooped and hollered at the twists, turns, and speed of the cart. It wasn't long before they came to a halt after gradually slowing down. Griphook hopping off and moving to the vault door.

"Vault 687, Potter trust Vault. Key please." Harry handed over the key and watched the small being open the door with it, getting the key back and putting it away. He stepped in with his godfather and then, armed with a moleskin pouch, filled it with galleons, sickles, and knuts. When he felt satisfied with his gathering he nodded to the marauder and they exited the vault.

"Thank you, Honored goblin. While I do not speak your tongue, I ask you take me to the Black Family Vault." Griphook nodded, and then once again they were off. Though he was not Harry's guardian, Sirius insisted he pay for everything in regards to school supplies. After an argument in French, they enjoyed how elegant they sounded as they argued, he relented. They made a short trip to the Black family vault and after some galleon pick up were on their way back up. When they were leaving the bank Sirius hummed and then groaned softly, muttering to himself and then whispering to Harry.

"Old goat, 12 o'clock." Harry looked up and saw one Albus Dumbledore approaching with a smile on his face that almost screamed 'Trust me, I am old.' Sirius straightened up and stepped to the side with Harry, as to not jam street traffic.

"Sirius, my boy, how delightful to see you after so long!" He smiled and hand his hands behind him, in a calm position. "What brings you here on this fine day?" He smiled down at Harry, a twinkle in his eyes as he did so. "And who might this handsome young man be?" He was radiating every bit of the old grandfather persona he had made for himself. Sirius spoke gently, but with a tone that had it's own message of 'I'm only talking to you so you can leave me alone.'

"I am here with my distant cousin." He put his hand on Harry's shoulder "Harrison Diablos, to gather his school supplies. He will be within the halls of Hogwarts this September. We have much to do, and little time to do it in. I trust you do as well?" He contained his smirk of triumph as Dumbledore bristled lightly at the Surname given. He put the smile back on and nodded.

"Yes, yes of course. I am sorry my boy, it had just been so long since I last saw you. You understand." Sirius gave him a curt nod and then looked at Harry and nodded as well. Harry spoke after giving a soft incline of his head to Dumbledore.

"A pleasure to meet you, Sir. I look forward to furthering my education within your schools halls." He gave another soft nod and after a curt 'Albus' from Sirius, they both left to get Harry's school things.

~RFC~

When they got into the first shop, Madam Malkins, Sirius was the first to break. He laughed for a good minute or so before he sighed and wiped a tear from his eye, watching as Harry recovered from his own chuckles.

"Oh, the look on his face. You have to give me the memory of when he finds out who you are!" He snickered and Harry nodded with his own smile. The rest of the afternoon was spent getting his supplies which included a trunk, extra large on the inside, but only one compartment with the ability to shrink and become weightless, his potions supplies, books, and everything else needed. The last two things on the list were the pet and his wand.

"We can get you an owl, Harrison. While you have your own method of... communication, we are not sure if it works past the wards, got it?" Harry nodded, his flame travel was not the purest of magics, so they were unsure if it worked. They went into the Magical Menagerie and were surprised when a snowy owl flew from the back and landed on Harry's shoulder. It gave him a soft bark and a gentle headbutt, causing Harry to laugh as the store attendant came over.

"Well! I'll be damned! She's been a right pain the last few months. I guess she knows who she was lookin' for, might be the start of a familial bond there young sir." He smiled and Harry nodded, stroking her breast feathers softly and after paying leaving with her. He decided to name her Hedwig, and he saw she was not opposed to that. He did notice, however, that as she rested on his shoulder her underlying feathers changed. While she still had the outer, white appearance, there was an accent of red and black, and it made Harry smirk to himself. Their last stop was Ollivander's, for his wand. As they entered the shop, and the bell jingled, Hedwig's head swiveled to the right and her eyes latched onto the hidden figure in the corner.

"Ah, it seems I am not as silent and unseen as I used to be." Garrick Ollivander stepped from the small shadowed corner he was in and gave a serene smile. "I was wondering when I would see you in here, Mr. Potter. Many wondered when you would return." He came over and gave him a look up and down before he turned to Sirius. "Sirius Black, Cedar, 9 1/2 inches, dark raven feather core, excellent for darker magics." Sirius bristled softly at this before Ollivander went back to Harry. They started the wand choosing process, and after nearly an hour found the best match yet.

"Curious... 11 inches, Holly and Phoenix feather, however... it is incomplete." He frowned and then snatched a feather out of the air as Hedwig shook and dislodged one. "A familiar, at your age?" He smiled softly and then rose an eyebrow as Harry smirked.

"Belial!" He was about to ask what he called out for when a hell-hound emerged from the shadows near the young Potter. He watched as he stroked its large head and then removed a purposely elongated hair from it's head. "Thank you, boy. You can go back home." The dog licked his hand and was gone as quickly as he arrived.

"Goodness child! Two familiars... and one is a demon from the abyss." He took the hair presented to him and after another twenty minutes returned with the finished wand. He held it in a black silk handkerchief and presented it to Harry. When the young Potter took it there was a wave of power and a slight darkening of the shadows around them before it became normal again.

"11 inches. Holly, Phoenix feather, Snowy Owl feather... and the hair of a Hell Hound. Mr. Potter... I both wait for, and fear the magics you will do with this wand. Keep it safe, and keep your heart pure. That will be 22 galleons." Sirius woke up after being lightly nudged by Harry, he had fallen asleep in a chair, and paid the fee. He yawned and in the next instant, and after a faint ~crack~ they were back at the manor.

~RFC~

The rest of the summer was spent between reading his new books, practicing with his new wand, and of course being an 11 year old boy. Harry was excited when the 1st of September rolled around, grinning like a loon when he woke at what Sirius deemed 'ass crack o'clock.' He had everything packed, his trunk safely in his pocket, and he had sent Hedwig on ahead. He made breakfast for Sirius, and his father Scorch, and waited for them to wake. When his father came him he got a hug and a kiss on the top of his forehead.

"Good morning, my son, I see you are excited?" He thanked him for breakfast as he sat down at the table. A warming/preservation charm on Sirius' food for when he decided to get up.

"Yeah, dad, really excited! I've got everything packed, i'm all dressed and ready, I can't wait to start classes! " He grinned and started eating, Scorch chuckling and reading his paper as he ate as well. They enjoyed each others company while they ate, and spent some quality father-son time together before they had to go. Sirius had woken up at 9:30, and was frantic about being late when he remembered Harry had been ready since 10 pm the previous evening. They had a heartfelt goodbye before they both had to get going. Sirius was going to start being a bigger part on the political dance of the magical world now that he was 'back'.

Harry found a compartment and smiled, it would be at least 20 minutes before any families arrived, but he was not worried about that. He leaned back in his seat and sighed, closing his eyes to relax before he got to watch the show of families coming and going on the platform, watching their young ones go off to school.

* * *

AN: Alright, chapter three is done! Please read, review, and look to the authors note at the top for any questions that you may or may not have. Till next time!


	5. Chapter 4: From the Eyes of Others

Disclaimer: This Universe in its original form belongs to J.K. Rowling. I just own my own little... tweaks.

AN: Yet another chapter that does not go on to the sorting. Why? I want my readers to have a little more time with the poll, and because I think this is a good amount of insight as to what else happened in those ten years. Please enjoy, read, and review.

* * *

Chapter 4: From the Eyes of Others.

November 3rd, 1981, Headmasters office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, 6:00 AM

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore sat in his comfy chair behind his organized desk sipping from his expensive china set with a smile on his face. His plans had been set in motion. Harry Potter, no doubt, was right now being tended to by his magic hating relatives. It may have been a cruel thing to do but... it was for the Greater Good. Besides, he had the home monitored, as well as Harry himself at all times, and everything would be fine. He looked at the time, smiled, and got up. He would have time for a short nap before the Order meeting. Yes, it would be perfectly fine. He left the office without a second thought, not noticing the little silver instruments on the shelf starting to tremble and speed up in alarm.

~RFC~

Four hours later, Same location.

Dumbledore sat behind a table placed in his office, Order members seated around him. The important individuals were just finishing the breakfast provided to them by Hogwarts, relieved and elated that He-who-must-not-be- named was vanquished. He tapped his tea cup softly with his knife to get their attention before raising the small china with a smile.

"To Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived. May these years be peaceful and prosperous." There was a murmur of agreement before he continued.

"We have earned this peace, for our years have been tainted by evil of the last war. I call to order the last official meeting of the Order of the Phoenix should that evil never darken our world again. Of course, I hope that never comes." He smiled in that grandfatherly way, eyes twinkling merrily as the others returned the sentiment. He was about to speak again when Remus interjected, asking the question that hung quietly in air.

"What of Harry, Headmaster. Is he safe? I-" He paused, taking a deep breath. "I know what happened... t-to James and Lily, but... I have to know about Harry." He looked pleading. It was the last connection he had to his friends especially with Sirius being branded as a traitor and a fugitive.

"Ah, my boy. Harry is safe and I assure you he will be more than cared for." He smiled. The subtle charms on the letter he left would make sure he was 'cared' for indeed. "Do not worry yourself. I will keep you informed of Mr. Potter's well being." Remus nodded at that and seemed to sink into himself. The Order meeting went on for the next hour, mostly those just happy and giving their final reports on how the Wizarding world was fairing.

Soon it was just Remus, Minerva, Albus and Arthur Weasley in his office, all talking among themselves when they were interrupted by a loud whistle and some puttering smoke from Dumbledore's shelf. Minerva saw her old friend's head snap in the direction of the instruments. He paled dramatically and, in a speed she did not know he possessed, he was upon the clattering instruments at once.

"No. No! How could this be...? What has happened!?" He was not yelling, but he was near hysterics. Minerva came up to him, speaking gently.

"Albus, what is the matter?" She tentatively asked as he looked at her, almost fearful.

"These instruments, they monitor Mr. Potter. This one here… it monitors the powerful wards I put on where he was placed. That it no longer functions means he was not there long enough for them to take hold." He shuddered as he heard a deep, angry growl from the table.

"Dumbledore... You had better hope no harm has come to him or I will be in Azkaban faster than you can suck down one of your lemon drops." The venom in the voice of Remus Lupin was enough to have everyone including Minerva and Arthur shudder. You did not mess with a werewolf's cub, even if they were not related by blood.

"I am sure, Remus, everything will be fine. We shall just go check, shall we? Perhaps they took him to get his... inoculations, hmm?" He smiled, trying to placate the angered wolf and receiving a curt nod. He went to the floo and knelt down after throwing in some powder. "Arabella Figg!" He then stuck his head in, and after a bit of conversation he stood up with a low grunt, Arthur helping him.

"Everyone step in, it is open." He gestured to the green flames and was almost pushed aside by a frantic werewolf. When he stepped in, going last on purpose, Remus was pacing.

"Be calm, my boy, he is just down the block. Number 4." Remus was out in a flash and the others were not far behind. When they exited Number 7 they saw Remus already at the door of Number 4. He took a few measured breathes and then knocked politely. This would all be just a misunderstanding; Harry would be safe and sound. He couldn't help but feel a nagging familiarity at the small house… as though like he knew who lived here. His calm, gentle face quickly grew into a frown and then a scowl when Petunia Dursely opened the door. His voice  
made her startle and cower as his eyes radiated magic and distrust directly at her.

"You! Where is Harry Potter?" He almost snarled, making the poor muggle flinch as if struck. With a stuttering voice, low and fearful, she spoke.

"W-Who?"  
"HARRY. POTTER." Remus screamed, "The boy! The child!"  
Petunia recoiled again and Remus watched as she struggled to collect herself.  
"Th-The… That boy? H-He's not here. T-The doorbell r-rang a-at six Monday morning... a-a woman was here, she had him in her arms. S-She was going to give him to me. I-I let her know He was not welcome here! S-She took him away..." Remus took a step forward and she yelped lightly. "H-Her name was Sally! S-Sally O'Hara! That's all I-I know, I swear!" In an act of desperation she stepped away and slammed the door, pushing him back lightly. When he turned he saw the other three slowly making their way to him. In a thunder of angry footsteps on the stone path, Remus approached Dumbledore and pushed an infuriated finger into his chest.

"You said he was going to be SAFE! You tried to leave him with PETUNIA of all people!" He pressed again, a jab really, snarling and making the older man wince at the pressure. "Merlin above, Dumbledore, if one hair on his head is out of place... if he is hurt in any way, I will make sure to visit you on the 11th!" He then turned on the spot, not caring for the statute of secrecy, and with an almost booming ~CRACK~ he was gone. Minerva turned to Dumbledore with a look of anger slowly creeping onto her face. He held a hand up and looked at Arthur.

"Arthur, we shall go to the ministry. Minerva, collect Filius and go speak with the goblins. Remus no doubt is going to act on any information Petunia would have given him. Quickly, we must go, Mr. Potter must be found." With that the three went back to Ms. Figg's house to use her floo to go to their separate destinations. Harry was missing, time was of the essence.

~RFC~

Sally O'Hara. He knew that name; it was so familiar to him. He could not put a finger on it. He growled as he stalked the streets of non-magical London. People on the street ahead of him parted to avoid him or were carelessly shouldered aside. He looked ready to murder the next man or woman who spoke to him. He was walking past an open cafe when his excellent hearing picked up the name from a radio broadcast.

"_...today where a meeting with one Sally O'Hara of D. Corp was cancelled due to unforeseen events in Ms. O'Hara's life.._" He blinked softly and then went into the cafe, cooling his features as to not alarm the cashier as he approached.

"Excuse me, Sir. I was wondering, where D. Corp has its branch in London. I just came back from holiday, you see, and I am looking for gainful employment." The man behind the counter could be no older than he was, around twenty one. He smiled softly and nodded.

"I can get behind that, Sir. I just recently got this job myself. Uhm... D. Corp... on the corner of Hunter and Handel. Pretty large building, can't miss it! Good luck!" He smiled and made that final comment as Remus near bolted out of the cafe. He went into an alley and with another ~crack~ he was gone. He apparated in another alley about a block away from the tower of glass and steel and immediately started toward it. A stylized ' ' was on the doors and as he went in he saw that it was most definitely a well off company in the muggle world.

He was reminded of Gringotts as there was marble and silver trimmings along the walls and features in a very similar style. He went up to the reception desk and offered the receptionist a careful smile. He was still anxious but he needed a level head. For Harry.

"Excuse me, Miss" He looked at her name plaque. "Jennifer, but might I be able to organize a meeting with Ms. O'Hara?" He smiled softly, trying not to let his anxiousness get the best of him. The blonde woman looked up at him with her own smile. Brilliant amber eyes looked back at him along with a bright, pearly smile.

"I will see if she is available. Can I know who wants to meet with her? It's only proper." For a moment Remus was captivated by not only her looks, but her accent. She was not from Britain, not from this continent. If he had to guess, she was from the southern United States. He shook off his stare and nodded.

"Yes, of course. Remus J. Lupin." He took a deep breath as she nodded and wrote it down, gesturing for him to sit in one of the comfy looking chairs. She picked up the phone and dialed for Ms. O'Hara. After a few moments he heard a conversation, but it seemed odd that even with his hearing, and being only at most 10 ft away, he could hear nothing. She hung up and then with a smile gestured to the elevator as it opened.

"44th floor, Mr. Lupin. She will be waiting for you." She chimed in her soft, twanging accent. Remus sighed and nodded, thanking her and going into the elevator. He pressed the proper button and then started to do a few more calming exercises on his way up. He hoped, he hoped so much that Harry was safe. He would never forgive himself if anything happened to him.

~RFC~

Gringotts London, Diagon Alley, London, Same day.

Minerva McGonagall and Filius Flitwick arrived in Gringotts and after a quick few words in the goblin tongue had them in a private room. A regal looking goblin came in, and while not in armor, he had the warrior appearance to him. He bowed to Filius, and after the customary Goblin greeting he sat down and spoke in English.

"What can I do for you, professors?" Filius turned to Minerva and gestured for her to speak.

"First, thank you for taking the time to see us." The goblin nodded, a toothless smile on his face for the scant second before she continued. "It has come to our attention that... Harry Potter never made it into the home he was to be placed at. We were wondering if anything involving him has passed through these halls in the last day or so." She glanced at Filius, seeing that he was surprised. Well of course he was... she had not told him what they were here for. The goblin spoke after a few moments of thinking, sipping some of the provided tea.

"My answer, Ms. McGonagall, depends on what you intend to do with Mr. Potter." He put his hands on the table in front of him, and Filius tensed as under both palms was a sheathed sword. It was the goblin way of saying 'speak carefully'. Minerva tensed at the sight of the blade and took a deep breath.

"We wish to have him put in a home where he will be safe, protected from any who would wish him harm, especially those who would go after the vanquisher of their old master." She nodded, trying to convey she meant no harm to the boy. The goblin growled softly and the blade vanished as he leaned back. He sensed no lie in her words, but he was bound by honor and his superiors to speak nothing more of Harry Potter.

"Well, then all you can know is that he is safe. Far more protected than anything Mr. Dumbledore can hope to claim. My own lord has seen to that. Now, if there is nothing more, please see yourselves out." He rose and left the room, Minerva looking at her old friend.

"Filius?" He saw that he was in thinking mode, stroking his chin as he sipped some tea. He then looked at her with a smile.

"If Lord Skullstain has seen to Mr. Potters' safety, then I can personally assure you, Minerva, Harry is safe. The vagueness of their words means that he is to be protected and kept away from the world, most likely until it is time for his letter to be addressed to him." He further explained it to her, and then they were gone from the halls of Gringotts. Most wizards didn't trust goblins but Filius knew their customs. He was half goblin himself. Their honor was indisputable and if they said Harry was safe he was safe.

~RFC~

November 3rd, 1981, _The Demon's Eye_, Earth's High Orbit

Remus Lupin waited as the elevator went higher and higher, at a nice steady speed with rather pleasant music that actually served to calm him a bit. Around the 35th floor he felt a wave of magic wash over him, and for a moment he panicked. Everyone knew magic and technology did not mix! It kept going up, however, and at the 44th floor there was a ~ding~ and the doors opened. Standing there waiting for him was a tall, smartly dressed woman. She gave him a small smile and a light incline of her head before speaking.

"Mr. R. J. Lupin?" He nodded as he stepped out. He took note of the hallway they were standing in and as the elevator quietly closed behind him Remus looked past the woman. There was a window behind her, 10 ft long and 5 ft tall, looked out into space. It was genuine; he felt no magic coming from it and the shock left him speechless.

"Where the hell are we?!" The woman chuckled at his predicted response and gestured down the hall, walking with him when he finally came out of his stupor.

"We are aboard my lords' vessel: 'The Demon's Eye'. It is here that he over sees all of his investments in both the magical and non-magical worlds." Remus blinked softly and then spoke, though his tone was unsure.

"How... can this kind of technology work around magic. Magic fries everything it touches... I've seen it." The woman, who was rather attractive, smiled at him.

"Runes, Mr. Lupin, Runes. We embed runes into our machinery that absorb and utilize magic to help power and stabilize the balance between the two. My lord is a very intelligent man. He took a good few decades, but he perfected it. Your ministry, however, ignores the potential and simply shuns everything having to do with what you call 'muggles'" She huffed at this and when they entered the room she had been leading him to he sighed in relief at the familiar, happy laughing of one Harry Potter.

Harry was currently watching a familiar black dog bound back and forth. Nudging a ball towards him and then going to chase it when the small child threw it. The child threw it once more, this time towards Remus, and when the dog saw him he froze. Before Remus could attack who he thought was the traitor, his attention was called by his cub.

"Moo-y! Moo-y!" Moony smiled and sniffed softly, going over to the boy who was gesturing to be picked up. He picked him up and cradled him closely. A tear of relief left his eye, only to be removed by the young child in his arms. "Why Moo-y sad?" It melted his heart that Harry was so concerned, and he turned to smile. It was a little wet, but he didn't care.

"No, Moony isn't sad. Moony is so happy to see his cub." He gave him another large smile, causing Harry to smile right back and give him a hug. He then turned, Harry still in his arms, to see Sirius Black standing next to who he was sure was Sally O'Hara. He held back a growl as to not startle Harry and spoke with a coldness to his voice.

"Black. What are you doing here?" He was surprised when he saw Sirius flinch at the tone, but he couldn't hold back a small grin.

"Taking care of my Godson, Moony. You know, the godson I took a magical oath to protect with my life?" Sirius was calm as he said this, and he let it sink in before he spoke again. "I convinced James to switch it to Peter at the last moment... I was too obvious a choice." Remus seemed to calm at that, sighing once again in relief.

"I'm sorry, Padfoot. It's been... a rough couple of days, you understand." Sirius nodded and then smiled when the gleeful cries of 'Pa'foo, Pa'foo!' caught his and Remus' attention. They both snickered and decided to save the heart to heart for when Harry tuckered himself out. It took another hour, but soon Harry was napping next to a little stuffed wolf, dog, and stag.

Sirius explained everything he could to Remus, and the werewolf needed some convincing: The situation with Sally, D. Corp and its mysterious benefactor, the Dursleys, and finally Dumbledore's intentions for Harry. Eventually Remus saw that this was the best for them. Sally even came in at certain points of the tale and he understood that Dumbledore had been wrong. He wouldn't deny that he owed the man something for his schooling, but he knew that he had made a big mistake with Harry's well being. He looked over at the sleeping child and couldn't help but smile at how at peace he was. An elven woman, familiar to Sirius but not Remus, came in to look after Harry while he slept, letting the two long-time friends finally have a chance to mourn their lost family. While it hurt, and part of them wanted to seek revenge, right now they had a pup to take care of and they would do what they could for him.

~RFC~

November 12th, 1981, Headmasters Office, Hogwarts

Albus Dumbledore was running around like a chicken with his head cut off and much like the chicken he did not like that feeling. Remus had disappeared, Minerva and Filius had given him nothing, and everywhere he turned at the Ministry it was like Harry Potter didn't exist! It was madness, and the only solace he had was that in the book of names for future students Harry's name remained and the little instrument that monitored his life still puttered along without change. He wished he could find some way to find and return the boy. He needed him! He blinked and his head shot up in sudden realization as he sat up straight at his desk. He turned to the golden perch upon which his majestic Phoenix sat, smiling at his own brilliance.

"Fawkes!" Said bird trilled softly and turned to him. "My sweet Fawkes. Could you perhaps, locate Mr. Potter?" The bird tilted his head and blinked before trilling an affirmative. "Excellent, Please do! And return him if at all possible." The bird nodded and with a flash he was gone. Albus waited for what he felt was hours but at the most was probably 10 minutes. Fawkes returned, empty handed, and settled back on his perch, staring at his companion.

"Did you find him?" A trill of agreement. "He was not in danger?" A negative trill. "Was it possible for you to return him." Another negative, which confused the old headmaster. "Why ever not my old friend?"

Fawkes gave him a look and a following trill that, Albus was almost certain, asked him if he was crazy before flashing to wherever it is Phoenix's go when they are agitated. Dumbledore growled and went back to staring at his little instrument. Where was that boy!?

* * *

AN: And that is chapter 4. I think it's shorter than the last. Either way, next chapter we will get to the sorting and the like. Hopefully I get a few more votes. As always, read, review, enjoy. Till next time!

AN2: In case it is not obvious, I have found a Beta. Hopefully it helps make my stories more... readable. Again, Read, Review, Vote, and of course, Enjoy!


	6. Chapter 5: A Sorting to Remember

Disclaimer: Part of me wants to stop making these, but then I remember that lawyers suck. I do not own anything that belongs to J.K. Rowling. Wish I did! Buuutttt ah Don't! Oh well.

AN: So, Here we are. The long awaited sorting chapter. Though, I guess not really that long. Either way, Harry's house has been chosen! Let's see where he goes, shall we?

* * *

Chapter 5: A Sorting to Remember.

After three heavy, resounding knocks from Hagrid's large fist the doors slowly opened. Standing there was a woman who, if she stood any stiffer, would be mistaken for a very intimidating statue. She wore deep green robes with a black inlay and had the Crimson and Gold crest of Gryffindor on her right breast. Atop her head sat the traditional and stereotypical pointed witch's hat. She looked at the first years and scanned them slowly with her piercing gaze before stopping on Hagrid.

"The Firs' Years, Ms. McGonagall." He beamed proudly and then went past her to wherever it was the doors took him. She turned her attention to the children after thanking the half-giant as he passed and then spoke to the children before her.

"Good evening, students." The elder witch began. "My name is Professor McGonagall. I am deputy headmistress of this Institution, Transfiguration Professors, and Head of Gryffindor house. In just a few moments I will lead you through these doors and into the great hall where you will be sorted into your house. Here at Hogwarts there are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and... Slytherin." While it was very well masked, the slight agitation of mentioning her rival house was still there.

"While you are here, your house will be like your family. In these halls you represent your house and, of course, yourself. Do well and you will be rewarded with house points. Do poorly or break any rules and you will lose house points. At the end of the year the house with the greatest number of points will be awarded the house cup. Wait here, I shall return momentarily. Perhaps... it would be best in this time to smarten up?" She glanced at Ronald Weasley as she said this, his robes slightly disheveled and out of place, not to mention a smudge of dirt on his nose. She turned on her heel and left the way she came.

Harry was looking around the large entry hall they were in, humming to himself until he felt a gentle tapping on his shoulder. He turned with a raised eyebrow and gave a grin when he saw the blonde haired boy from the train.

"Ah! Draco, was it?" The boy smirked and nodded, holding out his hand again. His smirk grew wider as Harry shook it.

"I must have made an impression if you remembered who I was. A good thing too, I can help you with learning things around here." He puffed up his chest egotistically he kept talking. "I have heard many things from my father about this school. Stick with me, and you'll have no trouble dealing with riffraff and those who are beneath you." At his last few words Harry's eyebrow rose again, this time in interest and mild annoyance.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Malfoy, but It seems like you are under the impression that I am unaware of what to do with those who would be... un-fit to have my companionship." His voice, while still young and slightly high pitched, held a tone of agitation. Luckily for him, the Malfoy scion was not a complete pompous buffoon and cleared his throat.

"Oh, My apologies, Mr. Potter. Of course you know all about this, don't you?" At Harry's nod he grinned and before leaving smirked and spoke low. "I can't wait to see you in Slytherin colors." With that he went back to his two young gorillas and left Harry chuckling to himself. When Harry turned back it was to the incredulous and rather betrayed gaze of Ron. "What?"

"W-What do you mean, 'What?'? You just... you just spoke to Malfoy like he was your best friend. He's a Malfoy! They are all evil, slimy gits! He's going to be a Slytherin for sure and they are all evil. No good will come of that, Mate. Stick with me, and you'll be a Gryffindor for sure. Brave, Loyal, and most importantly good!" He gave a grin and extended his hand, which was covered in candy from earlier on the train. Harry frowned softly but being polite shook his hand, leaving a handkerchief in it and then wiping his own hand with a spare one. When he turned around McGonagall had returned and she spoke with a voice that cut through all their conversations.

"This way, stay close but do not run into each other." She turned and walked through the doors of the great hall. All of the new first years got their first view of the majestic room. Its ceiling was tall and he heard Hermione speak softly to another first year about the ceiling. It seemed like it was a window into the night sky.

"It's enchanted that way, like the night sky. I read it in 'Hogwarts: A history." He gave a small smile at her love of information. He could just tell she would be a Raven. Any other house would just not do her justice. They stopped close to the end of the hall and then Professor McGonagall placed a worn, rather beaten up leather wizard's hat on a child sized stool. The hat seemed to perk up and then the brim opened up much like a mouth and it started to sing.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
_But don't judge on what you see,_  
_I'll eat myself if you can find_  
_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_  
_Your top hats sleek and tall,_  
_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_  
_The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
_So try me on and I will tell you_  
_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_  
_Where they are just and loyal,_  
_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_  
_if you've a ready mind,_  
_Where those of wit and learning,_  
_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_  
_You'll make your real friends,_  
_Those cunning folks use any means_  
_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
_And don't get in a flap!_  
_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
_For I'm a Thinking Cap!  
_(Borrowed from The Philosopher's Stone)

There was scattered applause from the older years and then they silenced softly at a soft throat clearing from the stern Deputy Headmistress.

"When I call your name, you shall come forward and place the hat upon your head." She pulled out a scroll and then started to call out names, the first being. "Abbott, Hannah!" A short, rather plump blonde girl came up to the stool and put the hat on her head. It took about thirty seconds before the hats 'mouth' opened and yelled out.

"Hufflepuff!" Hannah got off of the stool and watched amazed as her school robes took on the honey yellow and sweet brown of the Hufflepuff house, not to mention gaining the crest of her new house. Harry clapped along with other first years and then partially zoned out as he glanced around the hall. He came back to reality when he heard "Granger, Hermione!" He smiled and watched her put on the hat. It took almost a minute before the hat yelled out.

"Ravenclaw!" Hermione, though mostly pleased, was a little dejected. It seemed she still wanted to go to Gryffindor. He shook his head and once again spaced out a bit. He vaguely caught 'Longbottom, Neville' being sorted into Hufflepuff, but he most definitely caught 'Malfoy, Draco' being sorted, almost instantly, into Slytherin.

Harry straightened up a bit, they went into the M's, then the N's, passed the O's are there were no students this year with any last names that started in O. Parkinson, Patil... Patil again, and then finally.

"Potter-D-Diablos, Harry!" Harry wanted to smirk at the surprised look on McGonagalls face, and had to contain a laugh at the gasps and small shrieks from the crowd as he approached the stool.

"The Harry Potter?"

"Did she say 'Diablos' as in the house of the Demon Prince?"

"Where are his glasses? He looks a bit big for a first year."

"Shut up, He's the boy-who-lived!"

The commotion was drowned out when he placed the hat upon his head, and it was there the small voice of the sorting hat spoke.

"Goodness gracious! I have been expecting you, Mr. Potter, but by Merlin I never expected this. No sense gushing, no, no sense at all. Lets see... rather difficult indeed. You have the Bravery and courage for Gryffindor, but you are not foolhardy and simple minded so that's out. Hufflepuff seems likely. You are loyal, and your father has ingrained what hard work has done for you... but you do not give your loyalty to anyone. So Helga's house is out as well. Let me see... Slytherin is right out. Within a month they would be begging for your power, no no… not for you at all. That leaves... yes. I do believe Rowena's house is perfect for you. You have the intelligence, the wit and tongue to be in that house. Yes... most excellent indeed. It had better be..."

"RAVENCLAW" The hat nearly bellowed, and for a moment there was no sound before the house of the ravens exploded in applause. Harry took the hat off, gave a bow to McGonagall and shuddered softly as he felt the magic change his robes from the normal black and grey to the Blue and Bronze of the house of ravens. He sat down next to Hermione and gave her a small smile.

"Good to see you made it here, Hermione. Though, the look on your face suggests you were a little sad about that." She blushed softly but gave a small shrug as the sorting continued.

"I kind of wanted to be in Gryffindor, but the hat said you were right and put me here. He also said this would be the best house to make... friends." She spoke the last word with almost a mouse like squeak, but as he was close he heard it. He nodded and smiled at her again.

"Well I'm glad to be in the same house as you, and I'd love to be a friend." She beamed at him and then when 'Zabini, Blaise' was sorted into Slytherin the Headmaster Dumbledore rose.

"Welcome, everyone, to Hogwarts. To those returning, welcome back, to our new students, a grand welcome indeed." He smiled and started a round of applause before stopping shortly after. "I am sure you are all famished from that long ride, so I just have a few short words, and they are: Nitwitt, Blubber, Oddment, Tweak. Tuck in!" With a wave of his arms the tables all filled up with foods of all kinds: from meat pies to chicken wings, roasts to ham sandwiches. Everyone dug in and took this time to ask and answer questions. Sitting across from Harry was a raven he recognized from the train, Penelope Clearwater, and she gave him a small smile. As a prefect, she felt it her duty to ask the question on most minds of the surrounding students.

"So, Harry, I'm guessing Prof. McGonagall didn't miss-speak. Are you really... a Diablos?" With that question the table around him quieted, and he took a sip of some water before nodding and speaking.

"That is correct, Penelope. I was adopted into the Diablos family on my 6th birthday, and it was a complete adoption." That got a gasp from some of the older half-bloods and most definitely the purebloods. Hermione tilted her head and gave him a soft shake of the arm. He turned to her with an inquisitive look. "Yes, Hermione?"

"What did that last part mean, 'Complete Adoption?'" She bit her lip, as if trying to figure it out before he told her. He gave her a smile and answered.

"It means it was done legally, magically, and finally through blood. While I still have the blood of the Potters in my veins, I also have the blood of the Diablos'. It makes it a lot more thorough that just a few signatures on some papers. Do you understand?" She seemed shocked at this, but seemed to go into think mode as she nibbled on some of her roast. He turned back to the table. "Any more questions?" That seemed to be, yet again, the right thing to ask to get a plethora of questions shot his way.

Now, while he was raised to be polite, though at times shrewd, he understood that he had been effectively 'missing' for ten years, so he indulged the curiosity of his fellow ravens. No doubt he would have to answer more questions to those of other houses but he was also prepared for that. After dinner was cleared, a plethora of desserts came and were devoured almost as fast as they arrived. When the plates were cleaned yet again the Headmaster rose from his chair and raised his hands for silence.

"Now, I am more than aware what a full belly and a long journey can do to young bodies, so I shall keep this short. First, to old and new students alike, Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to remind you that in his office is a list of items forbidden in the corridors. The forbidden forest, of course, lives up to its namesake and is indeed forbidden. I would also like to point out that this year the 3rd floor corridor is off limits to all students. That is, unless, you would like to die a most... terrible and painful death." He said this with such seriousness that many of the students started murmuring in disbelief at him. He then gave a wide smile and raised his arms.

"And now, the Hogwarts song! Pick a tune and sing as you like." With that the song started. Most kids did not participate, but those that did either sung too high, too low, or just did what they wanted. The last two singing were the Weasley twins, deciding to sing it opera style with Dumbledore conducting them. When they finished he wiped a fake tear from his eye and gave a large smile. "Ah... Music. A magic few seem to enjoy these days. I have kept you all for long enough, off you go. Pip-pip!"

The students rose and the prefects of Ravenclaw house guided all the first years to their new dormitories. When they got to a large oak door with a Ravens' head in the middle Penelope turned with a smile.

"This is the entrance to the Ravenclaw dorms. If you are not a Ravenclaw, all you will see is a bare wall. The ornament will ask you a riddle, and you must answer it to gain entry." She turned. "And the riddle for this week, good Raven?" The raven head came to life and spoke in a melodic tone.

"What gets wetter and wetter the more it dries?" It waited as the first years seemed to ponder, and then Hermione raised her hand. She got a chuckle from Penelope but spoke when she got a soft nod.

"A towel!" The raven nodded and spoke a soft 'correct' before allowing entry into the Ravenclaw dorms. The common room was done out like a large library. All of the walls had a multitude of shelves filled with books, magazines, even some pamphlets as well. The chairs were all done in gold and bronze and upholstery looked almost sinfully comfortable. There were tables for schoolwork as well as desks for study. There were two fire places, one on either side of the room that provided a roaring fire for those upcoming frigid Scotland winters. The first years were lead to two adjacent staircases before Penelope turned to them.

"To the right are the girls' dormitories and the left are the boys'. The girls' stairs has a charm that will not allow boys up there without proper permission or supervision. Be warned boys." She gave a stern, but gentle smile to them. "Your things should be up there already, off you go boys. Come on girls." She went upstairs, the girls following her as the male Prefect for Ravenclaw, Gabriel Calhoun led the boys upstairs to their dorms.

They all had their own little space to call their own for this year. It would be there little sanctuary when they wanted to study alone or just relax. There was a very comfy looking four poster bed done in the Ravenclaw colors and a window by each bed showed the night sky and of course could be opened to let in the cool night breeze. The dorm was done in a semi-circle, so all the beds faced the middle, where a small fire pit rested for those chilly nights. Beside each bed sat a small desk and a personal bookshelf for their books as to not clutter their trunks all year. Normally, upon entering the dorm, the new boys would decide what bed they wanted, but that was halted as they all looked at something that most definitely did not belong there. On the middle bed, behaving as if it were the most natural thing in the world, was a resting hell hound. Gabriel shielded the first years and took out his wand.

"Alright, everyone stay calm. Back away slowly, I'll get Prof. Flitwick, he can deal with this." The students were just about to do that when Harry moved from around the Prefects defense and walked up to the bed. The hound, sensing approach, let out a low growl which made Harry chuckle.

"Oh, stop hamming it up you big softy! Get over here boy!" The hound seemed to let out a ~wuff~ of exasperation before bounding over and nuzzling into Harry as he stroked its ears and neck. He turned and gave a wide grin to the boys looking at him in awe.

"Forgot to warn everyone... sorry. This is Belial, he is my familiar." Harry explain as said dog barked. It was a "bark" in the barest definition of the word as, since he was from one of the nine hells, it sounded otherworldly and mildly terrifying. Harry gave a short whistle and the dog vanished in red and black flames.

"He was just checking on me, he'll just show up from time to time. He's harmless if you mean me no ill will." He sat on the bed his dog had just been on and hummed. "I guess this one's mine, huh?" He chuckled as he got just nods before the boys went to the other beds. He was approached by Gabriel, and could only lightly chuckle at the incredulous expression on his face.

"Potter... you have a Hell Hound, a creature of fire and brimstone, as your familiar?" A nod from the small boy made the larger one shudder. "Merlin... you know I am going to have to tell Prof. Flitwick, right?" Another nod and a smile. "G-Good... just so you know." He watched the older boy leave and then turned to the rest of his dorm mates.

"So, I'm Harry Potter-Diablos. Who're you guys?" He grinned, swinging his dangling feet back and forth on the bed as he got stares of disbelief from his fellow house mates.

* * *

AN: So, there you have it! Chapter 5. I know it was shorter than the last, but I just wanted the sorting and small introductions to take place. Next chapter will be longer, and there will be more of everything. If... that even makes sense. Some of you might be disappointed in the house, but I felt it was up to the people, thus the poll. Hope it isn't too disappointing. As always, read, review, enjoy!


	7. Chapter 6: An assortment of thoughts and

Disclaimer: Nope, nope, nope. Still not mine. Oh the things I would do if it was.

AN: So! We have ourselves a Raven-Harry. Let's see how everything goes from here. There will be similarities and differences in canon, but well… sometimes that is unavoidable. There will be time skips but I will try not to abuse them. Doing day after day might get monotonous. On with the show!

* * *

Chapter 6: An assortment of thoughts and the first week.

Albus Dumbledore was not in the best of moods, and anyone who really knew him could see that. The familiar twinkle in his eyes was gone and instead there was a sea of anger and fury. Almost thirteen years of planning, thirteen years of schemes, thirteen years of platitudes and false promises were now on the verge of being torn asunder. Harry Potter was back in their world and instead of a mistreated, malleable boy he had one that exuded confidence... and darkness. He couldn't have that! He needed a pawn, not a king! He growled to himself and then  
looked at the little instrument that still puffed away on his shelf.

The old headmaster rose from his desk and then started to pace nice and slowly in his office. He had to make plans, change things... yes, he would not fail. He spent far too long planning to let this fall because of one boy, no matter how important said boy was. He sat back down on his desk and took two lemon drops from a drawer, letting the light calming draught they were soaked in soothe his nerves. Yes. He was almost 120 years old. He could salvage this.

~RFC~

Filius Flitwick: Half-goblin head of Ravenclaw house, Master Dueler, and Charms Master. Though, right now, if anyone saw him they would add 'fan-boy' to that as he was in his office giggling like a little schoolgirl. Harry Potter. Harry Potter! Was in his house! His! The house of the Ravens! The intelligent and witty. Oh this was beyond Christmas. He had Lily's boy in his house. He knew this was going to be amazing to say the least. He was just about to sit down to tea when there was a knock at his door. He blinked and frowned softly. Something had come up so early? Ah, it was probably a homesick first year. Yes… that was it. He could deal with that. Still in a cheery mood, he went to the door and opened it, literally, thanks to his short stature, looking up at one of his prefects.

"Ah! Mr. Calhoun, what can I do for you?" He asked in his slightly squeaky voice, a genuine smile on his face.

"Sorry to bother you, Professor, but it's about... Potter. He has an... unusual familiar. You'd just… better come and see." He turned and started walking back towards Ravenclaw tower, the diminutive professor following him. The door swung open when it sensed its head of house and it wasn't long before the duo was up in the first year dormitory. Filius, keeping his 'fan-boy' in check, smiled at the young man before him.

"Hello, Mr. Potter. Normally you would meet me tomorrow, along with the rest of the first years, but Mr. Calhoun here says we have a bit of a problem with... your familiar." With that he glanced around and then back at the young man in front of him. Harry smiled and then slightly turned his head and spoke crisply.

"Belial!" The small professor was confused for a moment before he felt, for just the slightest of seconds, the flames of the nine hells. A hell hound, smelling lightly of fire and brimstone, appeared next to the boy. He was tall enough to easily reach Harry's chest, where he nuzzled the young man before him.

"By Skullstain's blood... you have a hell hound, Mr. Potter!" He looked at the prefect and let out a nervous chuckle. "Unusual indeed, Mr. Calhoun." He turned back to see the large creature now on Harry's bed, moving around as if looking for a comfortable spot to sleep before slumping and relaxing.

"Ugh! Come on, Belial. You know this is my bed you big lug!" The hound gave a ~wuff~ as if to say 'deal with it' before closing its eyes. Harry then looked at the professor with a grin. "This won't be a problem will it? Belial would never hurt anyone." The half-goblin man stroked his chin softly, all instincts telling him otherwise. If this truly was the boy's familiar, however...

"No, no. I see no problem with this. So long as he does not harm anyone, as you said, then he can come and go as he pleases. It would be best, however, that he not roam around unattended. I'd hate to have a student or professor faint in the halls you understand?" He gave a more genuine chuckle at this, and Harry smiled and nodded.

"No problem there, sir. Thank you. Belial will be on his best behavior, won't you, boy?" He looked at the dog that had one eye open, getting a ~wuff~ in return as if to say 'obviously'. It then went over to Harry, gave him an extra-long slobbery lick and then vanished in its black and red flames. Harry groaned and rubbed his face clean before bidding the professor and his prefect a good night.

As Filius left, he couldn't help but re-affirm his previous thought. Harry's time at Hogwarts would be amazing, and most definitely interesting.

~RFC~

Minerva McGonagall was of two minds of the sorting tonight. On the one hand, she was disappointed that Lily and James boy were not in her house. She would have loved to say he was one of her lions. On the other hand, he was in the House of the Ravens, house of one of her oldest friends. She smiled at the thought of Harry being as smart as his mother. She sniffed softly to herself, wiping a stray tear at memories and then went to get her schedules ready for her lions tomorrow. Perhaps she could have tea with the lad, tell him stories of his mother.

~RFC~

Severus Snape couldn't believe it. Harry Potter, the brat son of his hated (though dead) rival, was finally at Hogwarts. It also struck him as odd that he was not some idiot Gryffindor. He was a raven. That meant he had at least some kind of brains under that mop on top of his head. The more he thought of it, the more agitated he got! His hair, his damned hair, wasn't even what he had remembered from the elder Potter. Instead of that nasty mop, it was tamed. While not elegant and perfect, it was presentable and not an eyesore. Then there was his posture and aura. He was not spoiled and arrogant... he held an air of confidence and approachability.

Could he, Severus Snape, act with... indifference to this child? As he sipped his firewhiskey he let out a low huff that was half filled with steam. He remembered, for the barest of moments, gazing into the boy's eyes. He saw not James Potter, but his sweet... beloved Lily. He closed his eyes at that thought. Those piercing, emerald orbs locked in his mind, yet even then he was different. There were speckles of red and black, no doubt from his now Diablos heritage. He let out a low sigh and then finished his firewhiskey. Now was not the time to reminisce. He  
had schedules to ready, and lesson plans to prepare. He hoped that he had minimal cauldron meltage this year... though that was laughable at best.

~RFC~

When the sun came up on the next day, Harry had already been awake for four hours. It wasn't that he couldn't sleep. No, it was the lack of his need to sleep. With his demonic blood mixed with his magical heritage his body recharged much faster than normal children his age. He spent those hours testing his... darker abilities. They were not evil in any way but with how Wizard Britain looked at things he really couldn't afford to let anyone see him doing such things just yet. He was pleased to find out that his 'hell-gating', as his father called it, worked  
within Hogwarts. When he first did it he felt the wards tense in apprehension for demonic invasion, but when none came they relaxed. He apologized to the castle and went on to test his abilities to see just what he could get away with.

He was sitting in the common room with a book in his lap when he heard a soft yawn from the girl's dormitory stairwell. He turned to see his new friend, Hermione, come down with her bag over her shoulder. She yawned softly again and then blinked when she saw she was not alone down here.

"Harry?" She blinked a few times, wondering if she was still dreaming. He gave her a wide smile and nodded.

"Good Morning, Hermione. All ready for your first day of classes?" He smiled as that seemed to perk her up. She sat down and they both started talking about what they would learn. At eight they decided to go to the great hall for breakfast, and they were not disappointed in the spread for such an important meal. Hermione idly noticed that Harry stuck to meats and other proteins but she thought nothing of it as he brought up the topic of classes once they got their schedules. He hummed and looked over hers and his own, comparing the two.

"We have a lot of classes with the lions and a few with the puffs. I wonder if that is normal." He waved it off and then went with her back to the tower to collect their books for the day. Their first class was Herbology with the Puffs and it was interesting to say the least. Prof. Sprout was a short, rather plump woman but she had an approachable aura about her. She seemed to connect with the plants to the point where Harry thought she might be some kind of dormant earth mage. While not a master, Harry was pretty good with the plants though nowhere  
as good as his partner for the day: Neville Longbottom. He would have to keep an eye on his fellow classmate; he had great potential.

Their next class was History of Magic with the Gryffindors and Harry was... bothered to say the least. Half way through the class he cleared his throat to interrupt the droning ghost. Said ghost turned and blinked tiredly before speaking.

"Yes, Mr. Potter-Diablos?" He droned gently, and the change from rambling about the goblin wars to addressing a student woke up a lot of the class.

"Cuthbert Binns, why are you tethered to this realm?" He spoke gently as he stood, eyes lightly glowing as he saw the ethereal tether connecting the ghostly professor to the floor of the classroom. The ghost blinked gently and tilted his head.

"Well, young man, I am here because I love to teach. I am confused as to what you mean by being 'tethered to this realm'. In my forty years of teaching I have never been asked such a question." Harry frowned softly and then moved to the teacher, reaching out and grasping the tether. He gave it a tug and watched the professor gasp as if he was doused in ice water. The ghostly professor looked at the tether in Harry's hand with a wide-eyed expression.

"I'm dead?" Harry gave him a look as if to say 'you didn't know?' and nodded solemnly.

"I can break the tether for you, if you'd like, sir. I am sure any whom you hold dear wait for you on the other side." The professor nodded carefully and Harry gripped the tether with both hands and after a mighty tug snapped it. Cuthbert Binns sighed after a gentle gasp and a small column of brilliant light covered him as he faded from view. Harry then turned to the class, looked at his wrist watch and gave a small smile.

"Guess we are done with History for now." He shrugged, picked up his things, and left the classroom, leaving behind a stunned room of first years. It was about twenty seconds later that a startled Hermione ran after him, bag over her shoulder.

"Harry! What did you do!?" Harry turned to her with a grin and shrugged.

"He was dead, Hermione. I just helped him realize that and move on, that's all. Only spirits with true unfinished business should be allowed to stay. He was forced here for some reason, I just changed that." With another shrug he kept walking. "Come on, we half an hour before potions, I want to do a little reviewing." With that, the two first years went down the hall. It wouldn't be until later that Harry would realize just how much he changed with that simple action.

~RFC~

Severus Snape was fixing his classroom after the latest disaster that was his first first-year class of the year. It was the Hufflepuff and Slytherin class. He had expected to be cleaning up after the Longbottom brat, but he had been surprisingly adept at brewing. He did not have the makings of a master, but he was not a complete failure... unlike some of his snakes. He frowned at that thought, and wondered if they would improve. He was brought out of his thoughts when he felt the wards around his classroom trigger as his third class of the day approached. His traditional sneer appeared as he remembered it was the Ravenclaw/Gryffindor class. He knew the headmaster did this on purpose, he couldn't have his golden boy influenced by anyone other than Gryffindors. He huffed as he wondered just how terrible a class it would be. He went to his chambers for a cup of calming tea as the students came in and seated themselves.

~RFC~

The Ravens and Lions came into the class and Harry took a seat around the middle of the class, closest to the ingredients cabinet and in perfect view of the front of the class. He turned as someone sat down beside him and then frowned when it was not Hermione, but Ron Weasley.

"Hey mate! Missed you at breakfast. That's fine though. Brilliant what you did in History of Magic. Think we'll be excused from that class the whole year?" He grinned and watched as Harry tilted his head and gave him a look as if wondering if he was... really there. "Everything alright, Mate?" Harry gave him a soft glare and then let out a soft sigh.

"You're in Hermione's seat, Ron. We decided to be partners for potions." He watched Ron's face scrunch up gently and then wave his hand.

"Pff! We'll be partners, let her go sit with another one of the claws. It'll be me and you, mate. I'll introduce you to some other lions too. Can't have just have Claw friends, you'll be a stuffy bookworm!" He chuckled and then flinched when he saw, more than heard, Harry growl. His teeth lightly bore before he made the other boy shudder at the ice in his voice.

"I said you are in her seat, Weasley!" He didn't yell, but he didn't have to. Ron nodded softly and then scampered away, Hermione coming to sit down, almost sheepishly. "I saved you a seat, Hermione." He grinned and she looked at him oddly. "What?"

"You... you didn't have to, Harry. Ron got here first. We could have just switched partners." He huffed and waved his hand lightly.

"Nah! I made a promise we would be partners, so here we are. Now, do you-" He was cut off as the doors slammed open, Professor Snape gliding in with a sneer on his face and his own heavy, but low tone piercing through their chatter.

"Sit down. Wands away. Attention to the front." He went to the front of the class and scanned it with a hard gaze. He stopped at Harry and glared a bit more.

"Ah... Mr. Potter. Our new... _celebrity_." He sneered softly and then turned around. With a flick of his wand the chalk at the bottom of the blackboard started to write out a recipe for a potion as he turned to face the class and spoke again.

"You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potionmaking," he began. He spoke in barely more than a whisper, but they caught every word — Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses… I can teach you how to bottle  
fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach." He almost growled out that last bit before he took roll call. When he finished his eyes bored into Harry's and he spoke with a hint of venom.

"Potter!" said Snape. "What would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" To his credit, Harry did not flinch or avoid eye contact; he spoke calmly and with no stutter.

"That depends, Sir. Is it a normal infusion, or is it an Infusion made under a blood moon in the middle of a ritual of demonic empowerment?" He asked this as if it was the most common thing in the world, and for a moment Snape was speechless. He then growled softly and spoke again.

"Seeing as you asked, Potter, give me both." He went up to Harry's desk, looking down at him with loathing.

"Well, sir. The first and most common would create what is known as the Draught of Living Death: One of the most powerful coma agents in the known brewing community. The second... well, sir. That is illegal for me to discuss in Britain unless I have the permission of a known potions master." He grinned and spoke with a small bit of triumph in his voice. "And as you just gave me permission sir." He trailed and glanced to see the captivated faces of his fellow students. "It would bring forth a demon from the abyssal planes and you would be granted a  
physical or magical boon at the cost of your first born child or that of a rival family." He finished with a pointed stare at the potions master.

Severus Snape was surprised and that was not something easily done. He could not believe such a young child knew such a... dark ritual. He sneered again and nodded then went back to the front of the class.

"And where would I, perchance, find a Bezoar?" He turned back to Harry, voice not filled with venom this time.

"Either in a well-stocked potions cupboard or the stomach of a goat or other hooved, horned plains-beast." Stunned yet again the potions master looked around the class.

"Well! Why are you not writing this down?" He then surprised not only himself, but the students who heard of his reputation. "10 points to Ravenclaw, Mr. Potter-Diablos, for not being a complete buffoon. Instructions are on the board. You have one hour." He then sat at his desk, waiting till the students had their ingredients until he started to walk around and observe.

The class, as it was filled with a good deal of Ravens, did not go as terribly as Snape had figured it would. There were several cauldrons, mostly Gryffindor's, that had something one would call tar and not a potion to cure boils that he had been forced to vanish, but nothing that melted. He looked at the potions samples that were not a black muck that were on his desk at the end of class. He picked up Harry's and frowned softly, looking up.

"Potter, stay after class." The boy simply nodded and went back to cleaning up his work station. When it was just Harry and him that remained after the rest of the students left he beckoned him closer.

"Care to tell me, Potter, why a potion that is supposed to be light blue, is closer to purple?" He held it up. "And why I should not just give you a Troll for the day?" He drawled out in his silky, oily tone.

"It is a known factor, sir," Harry paused to think. "at least outside of Britain, that three drops from the blood of a demon will not only help the boils cure faster but give temporary immunity from more boils." He gave the professor a small gesture to himself. "And thanks to my... father, I have said additive on hand." He smiled softly, but Snape did not return the smile.

"I knew your father, Potter, he was not a demon!" Snape then realized that this boy must have some demonic blood on his person, and acting on impulse he whipped his wand out and spoke quickly. "_Accio_ container of demon blood!" When nothing came to him he looked at the boy in front of him and then leaned back at the sight. Harry's features had, for the lack of a better word, horrified. He looked like something out of a muggle horror movie depicting demons. His voice was hellacious as well as he spoke.

"I told you, Sir, my father gave me his blood... and I enjoy every moment of it." He licked his lips, a long serpentine tongue flicking out before his features were normal again. "Is there anything else, sir?" At the professors soft head shake he left with a smile and a soft bounce to his step. As he left, Severus let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and slumped back into his chair. It was not just a name change... the last Potter was a demon. He had heard of the Diablos family... and they never did things half way. While he still held the name of Potter, his blood would tell different. Severus would have to keep an eye on him. From a distance, that is.

~RFC~

Harry had been looking forward to Defense Against the Dark Arts but when the class started he had been disappointed. Professor Quirrel was a stuttering mess, and he carried a taint of darkness about him. Harry figured this was normal for someone in the dark arts, but he couldn't place it. He resigned himself to self-study after the second class in the week. There would be no way to excel otherwise. He offered the same to Hermione who, after a lengthy explanation, resigned herself to agree Harry was right.

Another class he had been looking forward to, and was thankfully not disappointed by, was Transfiguration. When he arrived at the class with Hermione beside him he noticed the teacher was missing. He sat with Hermione at the front of the class and then gave a smirk when he saw the rather stiffly seated tabby cat on the desk. He nudged his friend gently and gestured to the feline with a smirk, whispering to her after leaning in close.

"Don't be too obvious about it but I do believe that cat is our wayward professor." Hermione, unable to stop herself, snapped her eyes to stare at the cat. She squinted softly and then noticed the markings around her professor's eyes that were similar to the glasses she had been seen wearing around the castle and at feasts. She giggled softly but nodded, opening her book with Harry and then starting to softly talk amongst themselves. Five minutes after the bell rang two students came into the class with a soft huff from rushing. Ron Weasley, and  
Dean Thomas came in, looking around, and it was Ron that broke the silence.

"Oh... thank Merlin. McGonagall isn't here yet. Heard she is a right terror if you are la-" He cut himself off with a startled yelp as the cat on the desk leaped and mid bound transformed into said professor. She looked down at him with her traditional stare and her eyes narrowed.

"Yes, a terror indeed, Mr. Weasley. Why, pray tell, were you late to my class?" She, much like professor Snape, spoke in a low, yet very attention-grabbing, tone.

"G-Got lost, Professor... t-the castle is t-tricky." He gulped softly as he said this and she gestured to seats in the back.

"Mr. Weasley, you currently have three brothers attending the same school as you. I would assume even they, though busy as they may be, would aid you in locating your classes. That will be five points for your tardiness; do not let it happen again without a completely credible excuse." She then turned and went back to the front of the room, waving her wand and slowly sending matchsticks to land in front of every student.

"Welcome to Transfiguration. I, as you must know by now, am Professor McGonagall. I will be your professor for the next seven years so I will start with a warning. While not as volatile or perhaps showy as other branches of magic, Transfiguration is one of the most difficult and dangerous branches there are." With that she moved to the side of her desk and with a few flicks, but no incantation, her desk turned into a large sow. It squealed and wriggled, but before it could start causing a ruckus she returned it to its wooden origins.

"It will be many years before such complex transfigurations can be done on your part, but if you remain diligent and studious you will get there. Before I begin the lesson, are there any questions?" Her eyes glanced around and then she nodded to Hermione. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

"What was the incantation for that, Professor?" She shrank at the calculating glance of the stern older woman, but did not break eye contact.

"The incantation for that particular spell you shall not learn till your 6th year. I performed in silently for that reason and to show that you will eventually also learn such a skill as you age. Silent casting is very advanced but it helps when you must do some quick casting. Now, for today's lesson open up your books to page 15. We will start by changing these matchsticks to needles." When she was satisfied with the books being opened she turned. "The incantation is '_Mutare Figura_'. Say it with me, class." The entire class recited it and the lesson went on.

Prof. McGonagall was walking around the class when she noticed that Harry and Hermione were just, reading the book. When she got closer to chastise them for not staying on task she noticed not only two perfect needles but ones that were slightly larger than normal. She blinked and cleared her throat, making both young students look at her.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger. Would you care to demonstrate how you managed your assignment so quickly?" As she asked this she reversed the transfiguration on the two needles. The two students nodded and after they spoke the incantation McGonagall noticed they held the wand pointed at the needle, causing it to grow that little extra bit. That was not a technique taught till at least 5th year, she was surprised by this.

"First, that will be 10 points to Ravenclaw for excellent work, and another 10 for being first to accomplish this. Mr. Potter, I noticed the technique at the end of your incantation. Please, inform me of how you knew of this." With that Harry gave a big smile, one that was reminiscent of the type James used to have when he was particularly proud of something.

"My godfather taught it to me, Ma'am. He said a little bit more power at the end of a transfiguration would make it larger, or more solid. He also said not to do in unless I was confident in it. I figured since it was just a match and nothing like you had performed at the beginning of class that it would be fine." He glanced at Hermione and then back at the professor. "And I taught Hermione how to do it as well. I hope that is fine, Ma'am." She nodded, and with a ghost of a smile on her face went about assisting the rest of the class. She, much like Severus, would be keeping an eye on Harry.

~RFC~

Albus Dumbledore sat in his office, a table set up with tea and other refreshments as the first week staff meeting came to order. He smiled with that damnable twinkling in his eyes and spoke gently.

"As it is the end of the first week, I must of course ask how the students are faring." He heard a mixed mumbling coming from the staff, a grumble and scoff from Severus, and then he looked at his deputy. "Minerva?"

"The same as always, Albus. First years are taking some time to adjust, especially the muggle-born or the half- bloods. The 5th and 7th years are starting to realize their years are not going to be easy but hopefully they will cope." He nodded and got a similar response from everyone, save Severus who just complained at the lack of intelligent students to deal with. Dumbledore then dropped the question that the majority of the faculty was waiting for.

"And what of... Mr. Potter?" He first glanced to Filius, though in another lifetime he would have expected to be looking at Minerva. The same professor grinned and jumped a bit in his seat.

"Mr. Potter is a marvel! A complete wonder to have in my house and my classes! Now, now... before you say anything, I am not just saying this because of who he is. No, no, not at all. I am saying this because he is a true intellectual. He asks questions, he debates (respectfully of course) and he goes out of his way to research what he does not understand. Better yet, he does so with a partner! Ms. Granger is always joining him. Oh they are quite the pair. I see another Lily and James." He grinned and smirked at Minerva who gave a soft twitch of her  
lips. "He and Ms. Granger are always first to get their charms and their essays are marvelous. Truly a delight." He nodded and then the headmaster looked at his deputy.

"I cannot contest with Filius' words. I most certainly agree. While there are times he can be... an imp, like his father, when it comes to work he does not slack. He is very diligent and meticulous, as is Ms. Granger." She nodded softly and then Albus looked at Pomona Sprout. She did not give as bright as a review, but there was nothing negative. Quirrel stuttered his way through some kind of praise and then he looked at the potions master, waiting, almost eagerly, for the scathing remarks.

"Severus?" He smiled softly, all eyes going to the potions professor, the youngest person in the room.

"Yes, thank you, Headmaster, for the attention." He glared and then huffed softly. "Mr. Potter has... talent. It appears I am in agreement with my fellow professors that he is not his father. Nor is he is mother. The resemblance is there… however... he is his own person." At the wide eyes cast at him Severus scoffed. "Do not give me those looks. I do not enjoy teaching the idiots I get every year, but he is not one of them. His pairing with Ms. Granger seems to do them both good as well. Now, if you will excuse me, I am brewing a rather temperamental potion and it requires my attention." With that he got up swiftly and, with robes billowing behind him, left. The headmaster was surprised but he got his bearings back and cleared his throat.

"Well, that was... enlightening. I thank you all for your feedback. Shall we meet again in a month?" They all agreed, and after a few more sips of tea and some soft chattering, they all left to do their own thing and leaving Albus to contemplate. He suckled on a lemon drop as he banished the extra table and chairs and hummed. He would have to meet with the boy. Yes, he had to get more information before he put more of his plans to work. He sat at his desk and stroked his beard, thinking about what was to come.

* * *

AN: Huzaa! I do believe that was my longest chapter yet for this story. I will try and have my chapters of a decent length, but occasionally I will have a longer chapter. Anyway, read, review, and enjoy!

Short Omake from my Beta:  
Editor's Note:  
"Potter!" said Snape. "What is the airspeed velocity of an unladen swallow?"  
"That depends, Sir. What do you mean? African or European swallow?"  
"W… Well, I... I don't know that-WAAAAHHH!"  
With a loud scream the potion master was catapulted out of the window into the garden below. Harry then turned to the class, looked at his wristwatch and gave a small smile.  
"Guess we are done with Potions for now." He shrugged, picked up his things, and left the classroom, leaving behind a stunned room of first years. It was about twenty seconds later that a startled Hermione ran after him, bag over her shoulder.  
"How do you know so much about swallows?" She stammered.  
"Well, you have to know these things when you're a Diablos, you know?" Harry casually remarked.


	8. Chapter 7: Meetings, Trolls, and greate

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. Yes. Just like the world is flat. It's... It's not. So I don't own Harry Potter.

AN: Just to put it out there: there will be times when Harry will be hard, or overly formal, and of course a little imp. It's in his nature to be that; it's what he was taught. On with the show!

Semi-warning: There is a part in this chapter that might seem a little dark for an 11yr old. Fair warning.

* * *

Chapter 7: Meetings, Trolls, and greater bonds of Friendship

Harry Potter was confused. Not from a lesson or from a conversation with his friends but from Prof. McGonagall informing him that the headmaster wanted to see him. He had not gotten a detention. He had not been disrespectful. He hadn't even lost points! He frowned as he thought about it and let out a sigh as he got up from Ravenclaw table in the dining hall, looking at Hermione in bafflement.

"I'll see you in the common room, Hermione. The headmaster wants to see me for some reason." He then made his way to the head table where the professors were still eating. He stopped in front of his head of house but did not interrupt as he was in a conversation with Professor Vector. It was almost five minutes before Professor Vector noticed him and then another twenty seconds before the squeaky voice of Proffessor Flitwick was directed at him.

"Ah! My apologies, Mr. Potter, we were so enthralled with our own conversations we didn't even notice you. What can I do for you?" He gave a smile, turning his attention to one of his favorite first years.

"No apologies needed, sir. As for what you can do for me... well, I was recently told by Prof. McGonagall that the headmaster wanted to see me. I was wondering If I got a detention I didn't know about or lost points... or did anything, really, that would warrant a meeting with the headmaster." The half-goblin frowned and thought about it then shook his head.

"No, no. In the two weeks you've been here you have been a model student. Hmmm, interesting indeed." He stroked his chin softly and then was broken from his thoughts by Harry.

"Either way, Sir, he is the headmaster and I suppose I should see him. Would you join me, in capacity as my head of house?" He smiled softly and the small man nodded.

"Of course, of course! Is the meeting now?" A small nod had the professor sliding off his chair, under the table, and then coming up next to Harry. "Well then, Mr. Potter, let us go, shall we?" He nodded again and after a farewell to Prof. Vector they were off. They shared a nice conversation on the way and when they got to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office Filius cleared his throat.

"Blood-pops." Harry raised an eyebrow at the weird password, but shrugged it off. The gargoyle nodded and leaped aside, showing a spiral staircase that went up. Both professor and student went up said staircase, discussion resuming before they got to the door. Before they knocked, they heard an 'Enter' from the headmaster. They entered and said headmaster smiled.

"Ah, Mr. Potter, thank you for coming. Thank you for bringing young Mr. Potter here, Filius, you may go." He was surprised when the charms professor simply smiled and duplicated a chair for himself out of the one waiting for Harry.

"I am here in capacity as Mr. Potter's head of house. As there was no academic or disciplinary reason for him being here, he asked me to join him." The headmaster nodded, smiling genially at the two of them but on the inside he was rather incensed. Harry sat down and waited, as did his head of house.

"Lemon drop?" The headmaster offered, when neither accepted he took one of his own.

"Mr. Potter, first of all, how are you enjoying Hogwarts, your classes?" He got a large smile from Harry. That was a good sign.

"Oh it's great, sir. I am learning so much and making a lot of friends. I can't wait to learn more." The headmaster nodded with a smile.

"Excellent, Mr. Potter. Now, I ask you indulge my curiosity: where have you been these past ten years?" He smiled softly, that twinkle in his eyes helping to push his compulsion of trust towards the young boy. Said boy, still smiling, spoke with an innocence that was almost as startling as his answer.

"With all due respect, Sir, that is none of your business." His feet swung back and forth slowly as he spoke, Prof. Flitwick unsure if he should be surprised at Harry or the headmaster.

"I must insist, my boy. It will also help me know where to send messages should you befall injury here. While I do not hope to have to do that, it is best to be prepared you see." He smiled pushing more of his magic into that compulsion, his grandfatherly tone at its gentlest.

"You can insist all you want, sir, but where I live is not of your concern. If you wish to know, contact my guardians." He leaned back on his chair, taking out a small piece of muggle candy and eating it with a grin.

"Ah, very well then. Whom would I be contacting? I assume they are muggle guardians, seeing as I am your magical one." Harry still had that damnable smile on his face, and it was increasingly agitating the headmaster.

"My godfather, Sirius Orion Black is my magical guardian, Sir. He shares that position with my adopted father, Scorch Meglon Diablos, lord of the Demon house." He gave a small grin at the pale expression the headmaster had. "It's all legal as well, sir. The goblins, the ministry, and even the muggle government have records of this." He scooched to the end of the large chair before hopping off. To his credit, Dumbledore recovered quickly, and then spoke again.

"One last thing, Mr. Potter... before you go. You wouldn't happen to know what happened to Prof. Binns, would you?" He gave a soft smile, eyes twinkling merrily. He was slightly surprised when Harry frowned.

"Cuthbert Binns? Yes, I know exactly what happened to him. His soul was tethered to this realm, and he didn't know he was dead. I just... let him free. I'm sure he prefers paradise as opposed to teaching the same thing over... and over... and over again. I apologize if I caused any issues." He gave a small smile, honestly sorry. "Will that be all, headmaster?" He asked, still very polite.

"Yes... yes of course my boy. Have a good night, you as well, Filius." The small man nodded and as he got up his chair vanished. They both left and then Dumbledore looked to his side. "Severus?" The man in question stepped from the shadowy corner of the office, dropping the greater disillusionment charm on him. Shuddering softly as it left his body.

"I only caught a glimpse, Albus, and I did not go further. A powerful block was put there, far beyond the talent of such a young boy. No doubt his mutt of a godfather or his adopted father put it there. It would be... unwise to test further than a glimpse. If there is nothing else?" He questioned. He had to get some sleep after some potion checking.

"Just one more thing, Severus, ask amongst your older students if they have heard anything about Lord Diablos. That family is notoriously dark. We cannot take chances with Mr. Potter letting such a thing consume him." Severus nodded and left, inwardly grumbling about meddlesome old men. He would be doing no such thing. Poking around in things he was not fit to poke around in was not wise. He was a Slytherin, not some foolish Gryffindor. He would keep an eye on Potter, but he would do no more.

~RFC~

Harry sat next to Hermione in the Charms class they had with the Gryffindors. They were working on the levitation charm, and the two of them, as always, were discussing it in further detail. They had gained points being the first to accomplish it and were currently practicing it on items of varying sizes and shapes, Prof. Flitwick coming to them with a smile on his face.

"You two are such delights to have in my class, and of course my house. If it wouldn't trouble you, could you perhaps assist your fellow classmates?" They smiled and agreed, going around the class and helping those who were either struggling or just inches away from succeeding. Hermione eventually came up to one of the greater struggling students, one Ronald Weasley.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron exclaimed, swishing and flicking his wand. The feather twitched and he tried again, this time louder and with more swishing and flicking. He almost hit Hermione, but she was quick to move. She stopped him from doing it again and gave him a look before she spoke.

"No, Ronald, you're saying it wrong. It's Wing-GAR-dium Levi-O-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long. See, Like this." She took her wand and performed the spell perfectly. Smiling at him and gesturing for him to do it. He glared at her and huffed, trying it like she said mainly because the professor was looking at them. He did it right and it rose a few inches in the air before floating gently down.

"Ah! Well done Mr. Weasley. Two points to gryffindor, and five points to Ms. Granger for her assistance." She beamed proudly and went to help other classmates who were having issues. Before long, class ended and Harry and Hermione were walking to their next class when they overheard Ron talking.

"Ugh, know-it-all bookworm. I'm surprised she even has any friends!" He huffed, talking more to himself than to Seamus Finnigan who just shrugged as he was nibbling on a chocolate frog. In another lifetime, Hermione would be upset at this. She would cry her little heart out and wish for the comforting hug of her mother or father. That was not this Hermione, however. This Hermione was a Ravenclaw, and she had friends! They liked her for her. They didn't ask her for homework help only to ditch her when they got good grades. They didn't tease her about her teeth or her bushy hair. And to top it all off, she was friends with Harry Potter. He liked her for her! He had been boosting her confidence since their first day and they had become such great friends. She huffed and turned around, poking Ron in the chest after he stopped when he noticed she was in the way.

"You listen to me, you insufferable little cockroach! I have friends! They like me and we have fun together. Just because you can't get over the fact that I helped you when you were doing poorly doesn't mean you have the right to try and insult me! Let's see if I ever help you again you sorry little ingrate!" She turned on her heel, much like a certain Transfiguration professor, and stalked away. Harry was quick to follow, sending a glare that promised pain to Ron, but unable to act on it as he caught up with his friend.

~RFC~

The great hall was decorated lavishly for the Halloween feast. Floating jack-o-lanterns, bats flying around and not to mention the ghosts who were in their finest after-life attire. There were all kinds of different foods, but most were very Halloween and autumn-related: pumpkin pies to roast turkey with gravy and mashed potatoes. The students and faculty were all in the great hall enjoying this festive event, all except two. Harry Potter-Diablos and Hermione Granger were in a secluded classroom on the 3rd floor. They were sitting in a ritual circle and paying their respect to the dead and asking for safe times in the coming year.

Harry had introduced his friend to the concept of Samhain earlier in the month, and she had agreed to participate in it with him. They had a small two person feast after their respects were paid and enjoyed their time remembering old family members and friends that had passed on. Hermione had been appalled when she learned that Halloween was still as it was, especially in the wizarding world after the event of 11 years prior. Harry had felt that it was disrespectful to his parents, after ridding the world of Voldemort, but he then let her know that while it had upset him, the wizarding world was ass-backwards to begin with.

They were walking back to the great hall, perhaps for a little pudding or pie, when they both got wind of a rather... grotesque aroma. They looked at each other and then they felt a slight rumbling from down the hall. When they turned their heads they saw something that most definitely did NOT belong in a school. A mountain troll, as ugly as it was stupid, and as strong as it was ugly, was lumbering down towards them. It was about 13ft tall and 5ft wide, tugging behind it a club that was quite easily at least a quarter of a ton. It blinked and spotted them, growling softly and starting to move faster, the movement of the club behind it making a racket in the hallway.

While Harry was not concerned for the troll, he was concerned for his friend. He looked at her with a smile and grabbed her hand.

"Hermione?" She glanced at him, then at the troll. "Run." He gave her a serious look and then started tugging her down the hall with him. It didn't take long for her flight mode to kick in and she was running with Harry down the hall with a 13ft mountain troll following them. While they were quick, they were also young and the large steps of the creature had it catching up quickly. It stopped and let out a grunt as it hurled its club at the two little morsels. Harry looked back and barely managed to push Hermione away from the bulk of the object, but she was still caught and flung into one of the walls while Harry was nearly slammed against another. He coughed softly, a little blood coming from his lips as he got on his hands and knees, looking up at the approaching beast. It had decided to go towards the closer of the two children, which unfortunately was Hermione.

Harry looked over to her and saw her whimpering on the floor from her injuries, mostly bruises, but there was a bit of blood from the impact of her head on the wall. The sight of her blood made him angry, but the scent of it... made him lose control. As a wizard with demon blood in his veins, and with a demon as a father, blood was no new thing to him. Her blood, however, was different. It was the blood of a close friend, and to top it off... it was the blood of the innocent, the virginal. To a demon that was sacred, it held powerful magical properties. To see it wasted on the floor, as well as it meaning she was hurt... that was the last mistake this beast ever made.

~RFC~

The troll was getting closer to the small, tasty snack when it heard a heavy snarl. It blinked and turned after it heard a second snarl on top of it. It moved away from the scene unfolding before it, fear registering in its tiny brain. The other small thing it had hit was standing and was covered in red and black fire. That was scary, but next to it was something that made the troll want to run and never eat again. A demon hound stood there, snarling and hissing in anger as it started walking closer, body and eyes on fire, radiating fear and pain in waves. The troll registered one last thing before it knew nothing but pain, and that was the smaller of the two terrifying creatures' otherworldly voice.

"Belial." The creature snarled. "Kill." And then there was pain. Nothing but pain.

~RFC~

As his faithful familiar tore into the troll like a hot knife through butter, Harry moved over to his injured friend and picked her up. He shielded her from the grisly sight of a demon hound tearing into a troll, and he silenced it for good measure. He checked her over for injuries, and when he found one he used the magical properties of her blood to heal her. He was already rapidly healing so he didn't bother to do the same to himself. He helped her to her feet and gave her a nice, firm hug, whispering.

"Hermione, are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere else? Should I take you to Madam Pomfrey?" He got no answer, save for a tighter hug and a sniffle that lead to silent sobs from the young girl. He frowned and glared at the troll, but saw there was nothing to glare at but a burnt patch of blood. He nodded to himself and then, with his friend firmly attached to him, began walking to the hospital ward. He was no expert in healing, so he wanted to make sure she was alright. Had they stayed 5 minutes extra, they would have had to deal with the professors. Thankfully everything had been taken care of; though he had a feeling he would be getting another meeting with the headmaster soon.

~RFC~

Hermione had checked out fine. It seemed he healed all of her injuries, but she had not moved from his side in the next few days. She was a lot more clingy than normal, but he saw no problem with that. He liked her company. He did notice, after a few more days, that he felt the same mutual connection to her. He frowned softly and gave her a soft hug that next Saturday afternoon.

"Hermione, do you trust me?" She looked at him as if he had asked her if she was a girl, and nodded. He smiled at her and then in a flash of dark silver flames they were gone from the corner of the library they had been secluded in. When they re-appeared Hermione yelped in surprise and broke away from Harry. She was not scared, but very caught off guard.

"W-What was that?! H-How long have you been able to do that? I-Is it because you... y-you are a demon? I-I didn't believe it before... O-Oh my god! Y-You're a demon! Y-You... w-what?" She was frantic and went over to the window as if to open it for some fresh air, but she stopped when she saw the earth staring back at her. She looked at him with an even wider look of surprise and put her hand over her mouth. He was about to speak when his father, Scorch, came into the room.

"Harrison? What brings you here... is everything alright at school?" While he was an imposing man, who barely smiled except for those who truly knew him, he was a caring father. He gave a small smile when his son hugged him and stroked his head softly. "What is it my son? Oh... and who is this?" He looked at Hermione with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. "I do believe you are a few years too early my child." Harry huffed and gently blushed, something Hermione had rarely, if ever, seen him do.

"Dad! It's not like that... I just, well. Dad, this is Hermione. She is my very best friend. We are schoolmates." He turned to Hermione. "Hermione, this is my dad... Scorch Diablos." She lowered her hand from her mouth, and then out of fear (or respect, Harry didn't know) she gave a low bow and spoke gently.

"A-A pleasure to meet you... L-Lord Diablos." She was startled by the deep belly laugh from the large man and then, as if on auto-pilot, made her way to Harry to embrace her friend. He gave her a soothing squeeze to her hand and looked up at his father.

"We had an... incident at school about a week ago, dad. Since then we've been... really close. Not like THAT!" He huffed when he saw his dad start to speak, catching him smirking. "I mean... It doesn't bother me, but does it mean anything?"

The large man hummed and waved his hand, two seats appearing, one for him and the other for the children basically attached at the hip.

"Yes, it means something, my son. I noticed a small change when I entered, but I wanted you to tell me. You have an un-acknowledged life-debt between you and your friend. Whatever you did, you did to save her life. You did it without caring about any consequences, and thus she owes you her life. Right now it is in its weaker stage, but if you do not acknowledge it, it will get more severe. All you must do is speak your acknowledgement, in the old ways." Harry had been listening, as well as Hermione, but unlike her, he was not confused by his father's final words. He nodded and then cleared his throat.

"I, Harrison James Potter-Diablos, do accept that one Hermione Jane Granger owes me a life debt." He looked at his friend who was compelled to look at him. "Do you, Hermione Jane Granger accept this?" She bit her lip, not about to say no, but she didn't know what to say. She was thankfully saved by the other occupant of the room.

"Reply with your name as he did, and accept. That is all you need do, Ms. Granger." She nodded, still looking at Harry before she spoke, timidly.

"I, Hermione Jane Granger, do accept that I owe one Harrison James Potter-Diablos a life debt." There was a small flash of light and then she sighed as the almost overwhelming desire to be next to Harry diminished. She smiled softly and gave him a hug for good measure before sitting beside him.

"I-I... I don't feel like I need to be around Harry all the time now." She yelped softly at her words. "N-Not that I don't want to be around him at all! I-It's just that, w-well... y-you know!" She blushed along with Harry, both of them still red as Scorch laughed heartily.

"Now that is out of the way, how about we have some lunch, hmm? Or must you return to school?" Harry shrugged softly and looked over at his friend.

"I-I suppose we can stay for lunch, if we are not interrupting anything, sir." Scorch laughed softly and shook his head.

"Not at all! I have missed my son, and I would love to hear about his schooling." With that the three spent the rest of the afternoon together. Enjoying lunch and each other's company, Sirius even making an appearance and introducing himself to the young lady. Harry, of course, was mercilessly teased by his father and godfather, and he was sure he and Hermione would have permanent blushes after this. All the while the four were unaware of how much chaos the two youngsters had caused by simply leaving Hogwarts. They would find out later, but right now they were having a good end to a puzzling day, and that's what was important.

* * *

AN: Sorry again, if that part with the dog was a bit much. I didn't think it was, but it's possible one of my readers did. You have to remember: while still a child, he is also a demon. I apologize if this turns anyone off to the story.

AN2: That's chapter 7. I hope it's enjoyable. I know it is shorter than the previous chapter, by at least a couple thousand words, but it is what it is. Next time we have more fun with our two favorite students, and then some holiday shenanigans. I will probably make this story not just his first year, but a few years. Either way, read, review, enjoy!


	9. Chapter 8: More Meetings, a Mirror, and

Disclaimer: Still not mine. I keep hopin', but so far nothing.

AN: Thank you for all the reviews you guys have been given me. I will always appreciate more, but I am not ungrateful at all. =D Glad you guys are enjoying it.

* * *

Chapter 8: More Meetings, a Mirror, and a dog named Fluffy.

The two young friends had a nice lunch aboard the Demon's Eye and afterwards they roamed the many hallways, giving Hermione the grand tour. She was amazed that magic worked around technology, and when the runic system was explained to her she was rather put off that she couldn't take runes till third year. Around dinner they figured they should go back to the castle, and after some goodbyes Harry took hold of her and in a flash of his dark silver flames they were gone. They re-appeared in the spot they had left and noticed their things were right where they left them. They packed up and then made their way to dinner. On the way they ran into a familiar prefect, their own house's Penelope Clearwater. She let out a low sigh and came over to them, looking relieved.

"Merlin! Where were you two? The headmaster and Prof. McGonagall have had us prefects scouring the castle since lunch! The headmaster said there was some kind of dark magic fluctuation, and then the two of you were gone!" Harry chuckled sheepishly, giving Hermione an 'oops' smile and getting a slap on his arm.

"Well... we're back. We were just going to din-" He was stopped as Penelope huffed heavily.

"No, no you're not. We were told to take you to the headmaster's office immediately. Come on, you two are in some serious trouble." Hermione seemed to whimper at this, but calmed when Harry put a comforting arm around her shoulder as they followed the prefect. Harry leaned over and whispered to her gently as they followed the older girl.

"Everything will be alright, Hermione. It was all me, I will take the blame, alright?" She nodded but frowned as she thought of the rules that were broken. Her mind was going a mile a minute up until they got to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Fudgesicle." The gargoyle leapt aside and the three went up the stairs. At the stern, agitated, 'Enter', they did just that. When they came into the office they saw the Headmaster talking to Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Snape. When the headmaster saw the three that entered his eyed narrowed as he spoke. No twinkle, no smile, just a tone and look of utter disappointment.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, do you understand the trouble you have caused? The danger you have put the school in?" Hermione looked ashamed, ready to cry, and only Harry holding her close kept her from doing the latter. Harry was not proud of himself, but he was rather curious. He frowned softly and looked at the headmaster.

"I understand I left, and I took Hermione with me, Sir... but how did we put the school in danger?" He guided Hermione to the one chair waiting, and stood next to her, holding her hand for comfort. The headmaster was quick to respond.

"The wards alerted me to a portal opening. A strong, dark portal. A dark portal that leads to the planes of the abyss! What if something sneaked in, Mr. Potter? To have a demon in this school would cause untold chaos!" Harry frowned again, eyebrows furrowed. He looked up at the headmaster with a tilted head.

"With all due respect, sir, you are wrong. There was no danger. I have been moving like that for years, I've never had a tag-along. It would take a very powerful demon to even catch it, it's very quick." The headmaster still did not look ready for the explanations, he was still very upset.

"You overestimate your ability, Mr. Potter. You left without notifying the proper adults, so I am afraid you must be punished. That will be 100 points from Ravenclaw house, and two weeks detention with Professor Filch. As it seems Ms. Granger was not responsible, she will not be punished." She nodded and mumbled a soft 'thank you, sir.' as she sat timidly in the seat.

"Now, Mr. Potter, I must know where it is you went. It seems that you cannot be trusted with such a dangerous ability. I am afraid I must forbid you from using it again." The old wizard stated.

"You can't do that, Sir. You have NO authority to do that. You can request it, but you cannot do it." Dumbledore looked surprised before shaking his head.

"Mr. Potter, I am afraid I can. I act in _Loco Parentis_ while you are here." He was startled at the soft grin on the child's face.

"Oh, that won't be a problem." His eyes flashed black and then Albus was alerted by the wards to an even stronger portal being opened just moments before a near eight foot pillar of black, red, and silver flames erupted next to Harry. When the flames vanished, a man in a muggle suit stood there looking rather perturbed.

"What is this, my son tells me of having his abilities forbade in these halls? Who dares tell the son of a Diablos what he can and cannot do?" The man, at least six and a half feet tall, looked menacing and not in the least bit cheerful. He looked around and then saw the only occupants without their wands drawn were the children. Harry gave him a soft nod and then looked to the teachers who had their wands trained on the new entry.

"Apologies Lord Diablos, some of us are still not used to your son's extra lineage." This came out in the squeaky tones of Prof. Flitwick. At the man's nod he lowered his wand. Dumbledore did the same but did not put his wand away, letting out a soft breath.

"Mr. Dia-" He was interrupted.

"Lord Diablos, Mr. Dumbledore." He almost growled out before a wave of his hand had him sitting in a comfortable, high back chair. Another wave of his hand had his son sitting beside his friend, having just extended the seat.

"Very well, Lord Diablos. It seems that your son is using his ability to travel without permission. I must also ask that when you do leave, you do not use the same method. I will not have my students subject to a demonic infestation." He tried to get the conversation back on track, and in his favor, so his grandfatherly tone returned.

"I am afraid I cannot do that, Mr. Dumbledore, for two reasons: The first being that I am an adult, AND a Diablos, and I do as I please, the second being that you are... completely mistaken. Our mode of travel will not allow for tag-alongs and the like to come with us. It is not something I just let my son do, I trained him personally. He is skilled in this, and as such will continue to use his ability. However, he will do so sparingly, isn't that right, my son?" Harry nodded, looking away from the still slightly agitated look on his father's face.

"Mr. Dia-" A low, menacing snarl came from the man. "My apologies, Lord Diablos, it seems I must concede to the arrangement you have with your son." Scorch nodded and then in the guttural demonic tongue spoke to his son, when he got a nod and some words from him he shooed the both of them away. Scorch then turned his eye to the headmaster.

"Now that I am here, Mr. Dumbledore, I have a question for you." The old man nodded, lightly upset that he just dismissed his students.

"Care to tell me." He rose and stepped closer to the desk. "Why earlier today." He put his hands on the desk, and it slowly seared and started to blacken and crisp under his hands where they rested. "My son informed me he had to kill a fully grown mountain troll to protect him and his friend?" He was very close to snarling in the headmasters face. His eyes were a red that burned and pulsed like hell-fire. The anger and darkness radiating from his body made the professors shiver and raise their wands slightly.

"Ah, so it was Mr. Potter after all who was responsible?" He got a stiff nod, his eyes boring into the twinkling blue of the headmaster.

"Somehow, a troll managed to enter the school. We sent to the students to their dormitories and went to deal with it. When we arrived, all we found was a ring of burnt blood and charred stone. Such abilities are very dark; I do not understand how you can teach a boy such things." This was not the reply Scorch was looking for as his hands ignited partially and the burn marks in their shape intensified upon the ancient desk.

"Do not assume you know anything about my son and his alignments to this world and my own, Mr. Dumbledore! You are venturing into territory you do not understand, keep that in mind." He huffed and looked at the desk under his hands, grumbling and apologizing, not to Dumbledore, but to the room itself. He removed his hands and the burns vanished, leaving the desk top untarnished by marks.

"I hope that should we meet again, Headmaster, it will be under better circumstances. Now, if you will excuse me, I have much more important things to do that deal with pathetic wizards with delusions of grandeur." He turned and was about to leave when he noticed one of the headmasters many silver instruments. He noticed the magic they were attached to and let out a low growl. He went over and with a clenching of his fist the instruments puttered and melted before evaporating due to the excess heat. He glared at the headmaster, who looked flabbergasted, before the demonic lord vanished the way he came.

"I will not say it more than once, Albus. Be mindful not to toy with the boy, his father is a very capable warlock it seems." Minerva spoke carefully, "He entered the wards with barely a warning and he is not afraid to defend his son. The punishment will stand, but make sure next time you take it up with either me or Filius." With that Minerva left, along with Filius. Dumbledore looked to Severus who seemed to be lost in thought.

"Severus, the boy is out of control. Barely two months and he is doing as he pleases. He cannot be this way. He must be brought from the dark, and into the light. Surely you understand this. It is for the Greater Good." He didn't notice the soft flinch at the use of that phrase, or the implications Dumbledore was getting at.

"What would you have me do, Headmaster? The boy is not human, and I know better than to attract the ire of a Demon Lord. I am afraid there is nothing I can do to assist you. Perhaps try and be... reasonable with the boy?" He gave the headmaster a look and then, with his robes billowing behind him, left the office. Dumbledore growled as his potions master left, going to the shelf where his instruments used to be and cursing loudly. He got a trill of comfort from his phoenix and let out a low sigh. He went back to his desk and took a few lemon drops. He noticed that although repaired, the desk still held the lingering darkness that poured from the demon lord.

~RFC~

The next two and a half months went by in a flash. Between classes, homework, and the detentions it was nearing the holidays in a blink. Harry had not been the most loved Raven for a few days after the large point deduction, but he helped make up for it with his knowledge and skill in class. He was really looking forward to Christmas; he did miss seeing his family every day. He had made sure not to use his hell-gating as to not get more punishment, although the rule still bothered him. He was not used to such restrictions with his ability, but he was in a new environment. Christmas soon came and he was off to spend the holidays with his family. He was even more ecstatic when he found out Boxing Day would be spent visiting the Grangers.

The holidays were great and though he didn't get a lot of them, the gifts he did receive were fantastic. His father had started to teach him how to teleport, which was a lot different than hell-gating. Sirius told him it was a lot like apparition, and it would take some time to learn, but he was eager. From Hermione he got a homework planner that reminded him when homework was due, and when he had free time to do it in. From Sirius he got what the Marauder had dubbed 'The Marauders Map, Version 2.0: Now with more Padfoot.' It was a completely updated map from his old copy he found in his personal vault at Gringotts.

He used his allowance to get gifts for his friends and family as well. He gave Hermione a book about runes for beginners, and he got her parents some vouchers for a nice restaurant in the heart of London. He got Sirius some flea shampoo (as a gag gift), and a very fancy pocket watch in case the older male was around muggles and needed to know the time. He gave his father a set of fancy golf clubs as he had heard earlier in the summer how he had missed the game in his free time. He gave Remus a pair of gold cuff-links to go with his newest tailored suit, both in the shape of a wolf.

Harry had been surprised by a last minute gift that arrived via phoenix travel. It was a small package, and after some detection charms deemed it safe, he opened it. Inside was a long, silvery cloak that seemed to flow on his fingertips. He read the note that accompanied it:

"_Your father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned. Use it well. A very Merry Christmas to you._" There was no signature, but Sirius scoffed softly as he read it when it was passed to him.

"That's Dumbledore's handwriting. Think he should have given it to you first time you were in his office. I remember me and James used to sneak around in the wee hours of the night in that." He chuckled as he remembered, Harry joining in as well. No one knew of the cloak, aside from Remus, he, Dumbledore, and his father. He would most likely tell Hermione, however.

Harry's remembered that all with a fond smile on his face, as if it was ages ago when it was only in the past two weeks. He shook his head as he was under the cloak, just enjoying the novelty of being out after curfew. He was walking past a room when a glint of light caught his eye and, like the child he was, he went to investigate. Why shouldn't he? He was invisible! He came into the room and saw that it was almost completely empty except for a large, ornate mirror. He glanced around and walked up to it, removing his cloak and folding it over his arm. He was surprised when he saw himself not as a mirror should show him... but different.

Sitting on a red and black chair was an older version of him at the end of a table. Around the table were his family and friends, all sharing in laughter, merriment, and just all around good times. Sure, the tones and atmosphere seemed a bit... darker, but it made him smile. He reached out to touch the mirror and smiled softly. Even Belial was there, though he was much larger and sitting off to the side. He chuckled and looked up at the top of the mirror, this was something unique. He was confused when he saw the inscription:

"_Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi_"

It was odd, to say the least, but he put it out of his mind for now. He wondered if Hermione would like to see this mirror, but he didn't know if she would accept leaving the dorms out of curfew. He chuckled to himself and left the room after going under the cloak, he would tell her about it later. He did not notice the disillusioned headmaster in the corner, a smirk on his features as he watched the young boy leave.

~RFC~

Harry had been right in his assumption and, because of it, disappointed when Hermione refused to follow him to see the mirror. He conceded with her point: even though they would be under the cloak, they could get caught. He promised to do his best not to get caught, but he just couldn't resist going out again. He had planned on going to the mirror room again, he knew how to get there very easily, but one of the staircases shifted mid climb and he frowned. He could easily gate to his destination, but he had been doing so well with the restriction placed on him by the Headmaster that he just went down another staircase. He was looking for another way around when he heard the soft ~meowing~ from Ms. Norris, and he groaned inwardly. That damned cat could smell him, it didn't help that Belial insisted on sleeping beside him, so to her sensitive nose he smelled heavily of the demon dog.

He went to the nearest room and tried to open it, only to find it locked. He huffed and with a quick '_Alohamora_' he was in. He closed the door behind him and held his breath as he heard Filch and Ms. Norris just outside the door.

"No, no my sweet lady. That is Fluffy's room, no students will go in there." He heard her meow again as she was picked up and he listened to the man shuffle away. He thought for a moment. 'Fluffy?' before he heard a low growl from behind him. He turned to see a large, curious and slightly agitated Cerberus looking at him. He blinked and then stepped back a bit as the large canine leaned forward and took a deep inhale. All three heads did this, in fact, and he was now glad that Belial slept beside him. While at outwardly the hell-hound was a smaller canine, the Cerberus knew the smell of an apex predator. Harry reached out and scratched the dog's head softly, getting a pleased growl in return.

"What are you doing here? You guys are gatekeepers..." He frowned as he petted each head individually. He glanced around and then noticed the large dog was standing over a trapdoor. He frowned softly and looked up as he scratched under two chins at once.

"I have a feeling I am on the third floor, huh?" He hummed and then with a pat to each cheek smiled. "I suppose I should go. Maybe I'll come back some other time... we can talk. Maybe Belial would like to come." He chuckled and then after checking around after slightly opening the door, he left to his dorm... mirror forgotten. His mind was going a mile a minute, thinking about what such a dog could be guarding. Grinning softly to himself as he wondered if he could... help with whatever it was protecting. He'd have to ask his dad, he'd know.

~RFC~

Harry brought up the Cerberus and the trap door with his father and asked about helping to make the dog more of a guardian, but had been advised against it. Any magic, or ritual, he might have used would have been detected as dark by the wards. Instead Harry just took to visiting Fluffy every few nights. The large canine had gotten along famously with Belial when introduced, and they occasionally horsed around. It seemed the larger dog was well trained though, as every time Harry went to try and lift the trap door up he was growled at fiercely. He kept that in mind and decided to not go after it for now. He was on his way back to the tower when he heard two voices in the corridor up ahead. He silenced his footsteps and crept up to peek around the corner. He was met with an... interesting sight. Professor Snape had Professor Quirrel up against a wall and was speaking in harsh whispers towards him. Harry crept up closer; he was very curious.

"You do not want me on your bad side, Quirinus! Tell me what you have been doing, and do not play that stuttering nonsense with me." He was nearly nose to nose with the man, and his stare would make your average first year soil themselves. Prof. Quirrel whimpered softly and spoke in his soft, nervous voice, managing to force himself not to stutter too much.

"S-Severus... p-please! I do not know what you are t-talking about! C-can't a man simply... w-walk the halls at night? I-I cannot sleep, particularly when the moon had the w-were-wolves howling." He shuddered at the mere thought of it, and whimpered again when he was pressed against the wall even firmer.

"Mark my words, Quirrel, I will find out what is going on... and when I do, you will regret it!" He spoke this in a growl and then, robes billowing, moved away from the whimpering man. When his footsteps had vanished into the hall Harry heard the professor speak out loud.

"Master... why must I put a facade around him? Surely he would cower at my feet should you show you-" He heard Quirrel whimper and then another voice, sinister, almost like one of the Dread lords he had heard his father communicate with, speak up from the turban.

"Do not question me, Quirrel! Severus is my most loyal servant, even now he works deep in the old fool's camp. Simply hear my words and obey. Soon, soon we will get the information we need... and the stone will be mine. Now, off with you to the forest, I grow weak." He heard a whispered 'yes master' and Quirrel went down the hallway, veering off in the opposite direction Snape had gone.

Harry was... surprised, confused, and intrigued all at once. Prof. Quirrel was possessed, or had some kind of parasite on him. Not only that, but whoever that voice belonged to was after some kind of... stone. Maybe that's what Fluffy was guarding? It was all very confusing. Then again, he was a demon child in a school of magic... stranger things were out there. He snickered to himself at that thought and made his way back to Ravenclaw tower.

* * *

AN: Yeah, shorter than the last chapter, but I had some issues with some things. Either way, here it is! Next chapter we see just what Harry does with his new found information. Read, review, enjoy!


	10. Plain yogurt with a Fruity bottom

Disclaimer: All rights and properties belong to J.K. Rowling and her publishers. Neither of which are me.

AN: As always, I start this by thanking those who review after they read. I do love my reviews, it makes me feel like I am a well-received writer. =D Now on with the show!

* * *

Chapter 9: Plain yogurt with a Fruity bottom.

Harry was anxious for his next DADA class after his little eavesdropping a few nights prior. While it was a core class, it was not a daily thing. He sat at his normal spot and then locked eyes with the turban behind the professor's head. He momentarily activated his budding mage sight and was aggravated when all he saw was a magical block. He huffed and then decided this was above his head. He had no ability that would work here aside from confronting the professor. While he had his own abilities, he was still no match for someone who was completely possessed. One of the many things he learned was that a possession was dangerous, or harmless. When the possessor was in such complete control, it was most definitely dangerous.

Harry decided he needed to talk to an adult about this, so he was off to Prof. Flitwick's office. Upon entering after being allowed he gave a nod and smile at his head of house.

"Ah! What can I do for you, Mr. Diablos? I'd offer you something to eat, but dinner is starting soon, perhaps some tea?" Harry nodded and thanked the professor, and after a sip of his beverage he spoke.

"Sir, I do believe there is a possessed professor on staff. I don't know if he is a danger to the students, but I overheard him talking to the spirit in his body, and the spirit responded." He looked slightly upset at this and the face of the small man was no different.

"That is a serious accusation, Mr. Diablos, do you have any proof aside from you claim you heard?" Harry sighed softly, he really didn't have anything concrete so he just decided to tell the professor what he had overheard. When he got to the part about the stone the small man tensed.

"Wait, Mr. Diablos. You said a stone? Did he say... what kind of stone?" Harry shook his head, looking confused.

"No, sir, he did not. He just mentioned the stone.. oh! And um... that Prof. Snape was 'deep in the old man's camp'. That confused me, sir." He finished his tea and the professor got a very pensive look on his face.

"This is very serious indeed, Mr. Diablos, and I sense no falsehoods in your words. Very well, I shall bring it up with the headmaster. For now, put it from your mind. Go on, off to dinner." Harry nodded, thanked him for the tea, and then left the office. Filius let out a deep sigh as he thought about it. Quirinus was after the stone? This was most concerning. He made a quick note, duplicated it, and sent it to the headmaster and Minerva. He got up and made his way to the great hall for his own dinner, stroking his chin and thinking more on this. Perhaps he would have to change his protection for the stone. Flying keys were not the most secure after all.

~RFC~

Dumbledore huffed as he read the letter in his hands from his charms professor. He quickly set it ablaze and vanished the ashes. Of course he knew all of this already, he had made sure the stone was protected but not impossibly so. His plans at the beginning were to have the Po- no, the Diablos boy go after the stone to keep it safe. He assumed it would be easy for the lad, not to mention any friends he would have. He had hoped to have him with the Longbottom child and the Weasley boy, but that had fallen apart from day one. No, he would come up with something else later. He stroked his chin as he thought about it. How would he get the boy to the stone, he couldn't have Tom get it, that would be... no, he was not ready for Tom to return yet. He sighed and shook his head, putting it out of his mind as he went off to dinner. So many things, so many plans, and he still had yet to fix most of them. Damn that boy, damn his... lack of a moldable mind.

~RFC~

Harry was walking the halls one evening with his map in his hand when he noticed that Hagrid was in the halls. He knew the groundskeeper lived in a little hut on the grounds so seeing him in the halls was not exactly common. Harry concluded that the halls were boring and decided to follow the half-giant out on to the grounds. He had with him a basket of food, and Harry could smell it lightly on the wind. It was raw meat, still slightly blooded, and there was a good deal of it. He had heard stories of the giant having dangerous creatures, perhaps he was going to feed one. That could be exciting. He crept slowly behind the large man and when he saw the door of the hut close behind him he came up to the window on the side. He was not prepared for the sight before him.

Sitting in a basket, woven from some kind of wicker, was a baby dragon. He watched as Hagrid fed it some of the raw meat and couldn't help but frown. This dragon only hand two hind legs and its arms were attached to its wings. He sat down and hummed in thought silently. This was one of the cursed dragons his father had told him about. They were cursed centuries upon centuries ago to be primitive, feral, and very unintelligent. Then he wondered: What was Hagrid doing with a Dragon? In a hut where most of the furniture, and the roof, were made of wood? What the hell was going on in this school? Trolls, Cerebus', Posessed teachers, and Dragons? He shook his head and stood up. He would talk about it with Hermione the next day as he had been neglecting her lately. He didn't like that.

~RFC~

"A Dragon, Harry? Are you kidding?" Hermione hiss/whispered as they were in a corner of the Ravenclaw common room. He shook his head and leaned in closer, still whispering.

"I know I shouldn't have been out, but I was very careful. I made sure to check the map a lot when I was walking. Anyway, I followed him out and I saw him feeding a cursed dragon." At her questioning look he smiled. "Yeah, the Dragons wizards know today are cursed dragons. They are cursed with a lack of intelligence, a lack of ability to speak, and shorter lives. They are very feral and unpredictable. It will probably be the size of a small cow in a week or two, not a good thing when surrounded by wood." She nodded and bit her lip softly, trying to think.

"Maybe... maybe we can tell one of the professors?" Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before he shook his own head.

"Nah, I think we should help him ourselves. We won't tell anyone, and be really secretive about it." Harry saw the look of protest in Hermione's eyes and quickly added, "Yeah, I know it's... really irresponsible, but who knows what would happen to Hagrid? He might be fired or put in Azkaban. I don't wish that on anybody." He frowned and sat back in his seat, thinking about how to help the large man. They both brainstormed for a good hour or two before they went off to their dorms, they would be out tonight when everyone was asleep.

There were two reasons Harry wanted to help Hagrid. The first was that it was true, he did not want the gentle man harmed in anyway, and that included dragonfire. The second was that it had been a long while since he had done anything to really get him in trouble. He had a contingency plan for Hermione, but he would take punishments that came to him. They were huddled close under the invisibility cloak, making their way towards the hut, when they saw that it was partially on fire. They picked up the pace and with a few well-placed charms to snuff the flames they saw where it had come from. Hagrid was behind the hut, trying to wrangle the small, dog-sized creature away from his flammable hut. Hermione nodded to Harry and then went to distract the large man as he went over to the creature of fire and air.

"Hello Mr. Hagrid!" Hagrid spun around, eyes wide as he saw the young, small first year girl approach him. He moved so the dragon didn't see her and vice versa, speaking frantically.

"What are ye doin' out here! It's past curfew and it ain't safe!" He took off his dragon-fire resistant gloves and came to her. As they started to talk, mostly Hermione making false arguments and reasons for being there, Harry went over to the dragon and stared at it with his eyes radiating fire and shadow. The creature growled but stepped back. While it was larger than Harry, and not as intelligent, it knew when to step back. Harry was about to talk when he heard Hagrid.

"'Arry! What are you doing here! Get away from Norbert, he's dangerous!" Hagrid moved to intercept when Harry spoke quickly and cast a spell at the dragon. It looked like nothing happened as the magic washed over it, but in the next moment it gone in a flash of green and blue light. Hagrid gasped and looked at the small wizard who was smiling.

"Hello, Hagrid! We have about two minutes before professor Dumbledore comes down here." He had a wide smile on his face and was relieved when Belial, who had appeared just in time, grasped Hermione gently by the hand and took her back to the dorm. As he suspected Dumbledore arrived shortly after his spell went off and he was trying to placate the gentle giant when he saw the older man arrive.

"Hagrid, why is your roof charred?" He then noticed Harry. "Mr. Diablos! It is nearly midnight, what are you doing out here?" He frowned on the outside, but inwardly he was not so upset. Here was this child, out of bounds; perhaps he was not as mature as he figured. Yes, he was still a young child, mischief was bound to happen... he could work with this.

"I was out here helping Hagrid with a problem, it's all done now." He gave Hagrid a look that said 'later' and Hagrid, though frowning, nodded.

"Regardless my boy, it is after curfew. I am afraid that will be 50 points from Ravenclaw and two night's detention. Come, off to bed with you." He gestured to the castle and twitched softly as he saw the young child was still cheery, not in the least bit bothered by his punishment.

"See you later, Mr. Hagrid!" He walked up to the castle, and his tower, with the headmaster. There was no idle chit chat and when he bid goodnight to the professor he went to his room. He got into his bed and was startled to see Hermione there, looking scared and anxious. He was quickly pounced on and hugged extra tightly as she let out a sigh of relief. He put up a simple silencing charm and smiled.

"Everything is alright, Hermione. The dragon is safe, so are we." He frowned. "I lost some points and got some detentions, but just me this time." He grinned and gave her another hug and she sighed, nodding against him. "Belial will take you to your room, alright?" She shook her head and he frowned. "You want to stay here?" She nodded and he chuckled. "Are you mute now?" He laughed as she glared at him and hit him in the chest.

"No! I just... I'm still freaked out, alright? I don't like lying to adults, and then I was brought here by Belial while you got in trouble. That's not very fair of me you know, I still think I should have stayed." She huffed softly and hugged herself back to him.

"We already discussed that, Hermione, it's fine. We'll make the points back no problem. Now let's get some sleep, ok?" She nodded and then giggled as Belial shrunk to a puppy size and cuddled next to them as they slept. Now, had the two been over the age of thirteen this might be a problem, but as they were still young, it was completely platonic.

~RFC~

Once again, the Ravenclaws were not pleased by the point loss, but at least he was not losing the points every other week. He more than made up for it in his classes, but still it was a decent chunk from their score. The first detention was with Mr. Filch, the caretaker, and he had been scrubbing floors by hand for two hours. Mr. Filch was also a chatter box, talking about all the old punishments they were allowed to use when he had just started. Harry laughed at some of the things he had heard, things that hadn't been used since the 12th century. The next night was something different though, he was lead to Hagrid's hut where said man was waiting with his dog and a crossbow.

"Alrigh' then, I got 'im Filch." The older man huffed, and after a glare to the giant left with a grin on his face. Harry turned to the man, confused.

"You'll be comin with me into the forest, Harry. There's been somethin killin unicorns, and we're gunna find out what." Harry blinked softly and gave the man a look like he was crazy.

"Uh... are you... are you serious?" At Hagrid's nod he huffed. "Wow... I tohught I would be cleaning out stables or something. I'm 11, sir, the forest is no place for me." Hagrid waved it off.

"Professor Dumbledore made sure you'd be with me, so don't you worry about that. Now, c'mon." He started walking into the forest and when he turned to start talking with Harry he was surprised to see him not by his side. He looked back and saw Harry sitting on the steps of his hut, arms crossed. Hagrid went back with a frown on his face. "C'Mon now, Harry. Ye' got detention with me, and it's in the forest." Harry huffed and shook his head.

"Sorry, Mr. Hagrid, but I'll just have to get more detentions because I am NOT going into the forest. If there is something killing unicorns, what the hell am I going to be useful for, bait?" He shook his head and grumbled. "No thank you, sir. Belial!" His faithful canine appeared in his usual way and then they were gone just the same. Hagrid huffed with a frown and shook his head, going into the forest to do his duty, he would tell the headmaster later.

Harry and Belial appeared just outside of Prof. Flitwick's office and then the canine left while Harry knocked politely on the door. He waited and was thankful his head of house was still in office, more than likely grading papers. He blinked softly as he saw Harry standing there.

"Mr. Diablos? I was under the impression you had a detention tonight. Come in, come in." He stepped aside as Harry came in and after seating themselves he gave Harry a look asking him to explain.

"Yes, Sir, I was supposed to have a detention, but I refused to go." His small professor frowned but said nothing and allowed Harry to continue. "I was following Mr. Filch out to Mr. Hagrid's hut, and then I was told I would be going into the forest with Hagrid." He shook his head. "While I have no doubt Mr. Hagrid can be there by himself, I am 11, sir. It is completely ridiculous to have me in the forest. I believe it is forbidden for a reason." He thanked the professor for the tea that had appeared half way through his words.

"Into the forest you say? Whatever for?" Filius was upset, obviously so, that was maybe a punishment for seventh years, but a first year? Preposterous.

"To hunt whatever had been killing unicorms. That's what Mr. Hagrid said anyway. I figured if something is fast and strong enough to kill a Unicorn, what chance does an 11yr old wizard have?" He frowned and was relieved when the professor nodded.

"Yes... yes of course. Very well. Your detention will be with me." He gestured to a pile of essays that have yet to be sorted. "Sort those out alphabetically and by year if you please Mr. Diablos. I will go talk with the headmaster." He huffed and got off his chair as Harry started. This was the second time in recent weeks that the Headmaster had done something... unintelligent. He would go to Argus first, then Minerva, it was always good to have his facts straight.

~RFC~

Dumbledore cursed when his Deputy and charms professor left his office. That boy was far too stubborn and smart for his own good. He growled heavily as he thought about how yet again his plans were derailed. His current plan had not been the best, but he had an opening with the detention and had just leapt for it. He no doubt would have been saved by Hagrid and the giant man would praise the headmaster's insight for having the giant there to protect the young boy. Dumbledore would have be in the boy's good graces again for sure. Yet he had to go and talk with his head of house, and unlike Minerva, Filius made sure to check all of the facts.

To top it all off the boy had not returned to visit the mirror. He had come to it one night and then that was it. He had already moved the mirror, too. It needed to be there for his protections to work. He would have to find another way to get the boy there, yes, he would find a way. He thought about it some more and after a few calming lemon drops started to plan some more.

~RFC~

It was getting closer to the end of term and Harry could honestly say this year had been interesting. He had learned quite a deal and had forged a few friendships as well, not just in his own house. While he wouldn't be best friends with those like Malfoy, or Weasley, they were not arch nemeses. He had a few dinners at the other tables and was pretty well-received all around, as was Hermione. He had helped wean her off the hardcore bookishness she had, though you couldn't take the bookworm completely from the books. He was walking out of DADA when he cursed to himself as he forgot his book on the desk. It struck him as odd as he had never forgotten his book before. He shrugged it off and then as he entered the classroom he barely registered someone behind him before a knock to the back of his head robbed him of his consciousness.

~RFC~

Harry woke up with a low groan and sat up, which was difficult as his hands were bound behind him. He huffed softly and looked around, in a dark room with a familiar mirror at the end of it. He closed his eyes and when he opened them he was surprised he was still in the same spot. His magic was bound thanks to the ropes on his wrists. He frowned and then his eyes snapped to a sinister voice.

"I see our little captive is awake. Stand him up, Quirrel, I would have words with him." He was lifted to his feet and then Prof. Quirrel turned around, turban removed to show a snake-like face smirking at him.

"We meet again, Harry Potter. I am Lord Voldemort, and I have need of you."

Harry gulped softly and inwardly cursed. This was not going to be good... not good at all. He cleared his throat and decided being polite would give him at least a little extra time to be alive.

"Lord Voldemort, Hello. I knew the professor was possessed... I just didn't know by whom." He gave an innocent smile. "I knew you were powerful though, otherwise I would have been able to see through the turban." He maneuvered so his hands were in his lap, it was more comfortable like this and he saw that Voldemort did not seem to care, as he was still magically bound.

"Yes... I sensed that sight of yours. I was intrigued. It is because of you that I am like this. Mere shadow and vapor, forced to live off the body and life of another." He snarled softly and Quirrel whimpered. "Unicorn blood has sustained this body, but barely... I need something more. It is why I am after the stone you see." He glanced towards the mirror, then back at his captive.

"You... are going to get me the stone, Harry. The mirror... I know it is key, but Quirrel has proved useless." Harry frowned and glanced at the mirror, then at Voldemort.

"I beg your pardon sir, but what stone?" He sat straight, honestly confused.

"The Philosopher's stone, boy. With it I can create the Elixir of life, and my body will be my own once more!" He cackled softly, and was then surprised when Harry smiled. "What amuses you, boy?" Harry grinned and shrugged.

"You just sounded like Kathra'Natir, one of my father's good friends. I do love to hear him laugh, it's deliciously sinister." He chuckled at the surprised look on the specter's face.

"You know of such creatures, boy? Who has told you of such beings?" Harry looked confused again and then huffed.

"Well, that's disappointing. Here I thought Prof. Quirrel would have told you everything about me. My father is Lord Diablos." He chuckled again when he saw Voldemort's face contort in rage and Quirrel whimper and cry out in pain.

"Quirinus! You have neglected to tell me some very important information! You will be punished for this once my body has returned. Now, tell me more, Potter." Harry nodded and noticed Quirrel drink a vial of silvery blood, probably to bolster Voldemort.

"First of all, Sir, it's Potter-Diablos. He is my father now. Second... well, yeah, my dad knows a bunch of Dreadlords. He talks to them at least once a month. Sometimes they show up with their lackeys. It's usually pretty awesome." He spent a good 20 minutes after that entertaining the Dark Lord with tales of demons and rituals, dark magic and the like, as Voldemort nodded and looked over him.

"Truly, Diablos, you are not what I have been lead to believe. No... not at all. However, entertaining as you may be, I still must use you to gain the stone. Quirrel! Help him stand!" Prof. Quirrel did just that, and led him towards the mirror where he saw his reflection and nothing more. "Tell me what you see, Diablos. Tell me how to get the stone."

"I can't. This mirror is magical; it draws off your core. My core is suppressed right now." He frowned softly, looking up at the specter. "You'd have to take off the rope." He presented his bound wrists and saw the skeptical look on Voldemort's face. "Yeah, like I'd do anything to you. You have a wand, I don't, and you're a lot more experienced than I am." He shrugged softly. It took a few moments before the shade spoke again.

"Quirinus, remove the rope, but be prepared to bind him again." He got a muttered 'yes, my lord.' before he undid the ropes. Harry turned back to the Mirror and saw the visage he did the last time he was looking into the mirror: his family in later years, as well as the older version of himself. His older self winked at him and then picked up a blood red stone, putting it in his pocket. Harry felt the weight in his real pocket and hummed softly.

"Well, Diablos! What do you see?" Voldemort was getting impatient. Even having almost enjoyed a conversation with the young boy, he still needed to have a body again. Harry turned to him and smiled.

"I saw my family... and me, when I am older, surrounded by my loyal servants and my father proud that he raised such a powerful heir." He grinned, pleased to see this, and yelped as he was pushed back as Quirrel went back to look at the stone. "Hey! No need to be rude you know!" He huffed and got up, taking a deep breath and looking around. He moved to leave when he heard Voldemort speak.

"I did not say you could leave, Diablos. If neither of us can get the stone... I will just use something else to claim my body. Quirrel, prepare the ritual." He turned to see his professor pull out his wand. As he was about to cast a spell Harry took a deep breath and in the guttural, demonic tongue called out the name of his demonic hound. To call a demon by its name in the demonic tongue guaranteed two things: The first was the control of said demon as long as you demanded it. The second was the immediate appearance of said demon wherever you were, unless you were on a divine plane.

There was an otherworldly howl and in a bright flash of blazing flames Belial appeared in front of Harry. Normally the dog was the size of a St. Bernard, but now it was about the size of polar bear, and it was not pleased. In this form it radiated an aura of fear and power. Demonic energies poured from every hair on its body, and it looked decidedly terrifying. Quirinus Quirrel decided right then and there that his lord held nothing to the appearance of this demon hound. Harry's voice broke him from his thoughts though, and he wished they hadn't.

"I was going to leave, Voldemort. I was going to leave and not even mention this. You had to be rude, though. I don't like rude people. Belial, end him." There was a bark that shook the room and made the mirror crack softly before the beast lunged for the terrified man. Quirrel was not going to move, but his Lord made him do it out of self-preservation. He took control of Quirrels body and started firing curses at the beast, but they seeped into him and only seemed to empower him. The beast lunged again and then Voldemort decided to use his signature spell.

"Avada Kedavra!" The sickly green spell hit the large canine and sent him back a few feet where he lay slumped. Voldemort smirked, starting to laugh, that is until the beast rose with a hefty, very angry growl.

"You really shouldn't have done that, Sir. Now he's very angry." His eye went to the boy who was juggling the philosopher's stone and then back to the beast that just took in a deep breath. It opened its mouth and let out a pillar of red and black hellfire towards the unsuspecting duo. Voldemort conjured a slab of marble but this was not a spell that could be blocked, this was raw demonic flames. It melted the marble like butter and then just as quickly, if not quicker, melted the body of Quirinus Quirrel. He let out a scream of pain before that too was drowned out by the heat and sound of the flames.

Due to the multitude of dark magics and rituals Voldemort had used, his spirit was thankfully saved from the purging hell fire. He still felt the pain from it, but he was not destroyed. He hovered there, slightly bolstered by the dark nature of the flames before he saw something that horrified him. Harry patted the shrinking beast and then tossed the stone to it, and then watched as it was crunched between the strong jaws of the demon dog. He gave the still flaming beast a hug and then looked towards the floating spectre.

"You had to be rude, and now you have no body." He scoffed softly and shook his head. "C'mon Belial, back to the dorms, eh?" The dog ~wuffed~ and when Harry took hold of his back they flamed away just the same way the beast had arrived. Voldemort screamed in rage and pain, and then took what energy he had and escaped through the walls of the castle to find his next host. He vowed to return, and then he would show them all the terror that was lord Voldemort!

~RFC~

Dumbledore was livid. Once again his plans had been thwarted somehow. He had been alerted the stone was taken out of the mirror, but by the time he got to the chamber it was in he was too late. The mirror had been cracked and all that was left was a pile of ashes. He wanted to blame the boy, but he had no proof. His extra monitoring charms had been removed, so all he had was what had been left over. He did know that Voldemort was out of the castle, the wards alerted him to his spirit leaving. He had no idea what happened to the stone, yet he knew Voldemort had not gotten it. He was trying to calm down before the leaving feast. It would not do to let his temper be known. He took a long dram from a calming draught and schooled his features before going to the great hall. He stood, gathering the attention of the student body, smiling as if he had not been about to destroy his office in a tantrum.

"Another year leaves us, and we have grown older and perhaps wiser. To our graduating seventh years I say farewell, and I give you my blessing to do your very best in our world. To the rest of our student body I say have an enjoyable summer, and we shall see you next September." He smiled and got a small round of applause before he gave out the house cup. Ravenclaw had won for the first time in 20 years, and there was applause from every table, but of course none more than the Raven's table themselves. As the students all left for Hogsmeade to board the express, one would only wonder what next year would bring.

* * *

AN: And that is year one! I was going to do a summer chapter, but I think I will just make it a few paragraphs in the next chapter. Hope this chapter was enjoyable to everyone, and as always read, and review. Till next time!


End file.
